When Devils Fall in Love
by Eldenfirefly
Summary: This started out as just one particular pairing, but has since morphed to include more pairings, with more familiar DMT card devils being introduced. Based on the Devil Maker Tokyo universe. Please leave reviews, I really appreciate them!
1. Childhood Friends

It was a wonderful sunny day, and Gumiho was waiting at their usual spot for her friend Ea. Ea… her closest friend, and… maybe more. Gumiho's eyes became distant as she remembered what had brought them to where they were now, best friends and possibly much more…

Gumiho was only barely ten years old when she befriended Ea. She remembered she was running around diving in and out of haystacks at the height of summer, her single fox tail swishing around in barely contained excitement. That was when she had run full tilt into Ea.

"Ouch!" exclaimed both of them.

Little Gumiho had ran into Little Ea so hard both of them were sprawled on the floor with Ea on her back and Gumiho on top of her. Gumiho blinked and looked into a girl with the most mesmerising eyes she had ever seen. They were like pools of black water. She had long white hair, so long that it flowed out behind her like water. Gumiho sat up rubbing her head.

"Oh! S…sowee! I wasn't looking…" Gumiho had said sheepishly.

Instead of berating her, Ea had instead laughed. It was a girlish laugh full of warmth.

"No harm done! I am perfectly fine! How about you? Are you ok?"

And it was Ea's turn to look concerned as she reached up her hand and rubbed Gumiho's head. That was when she felt the furry fox ears on Gumiho and realised that this was no ordinary little human girl.

"Oh! You… have fox ears… and a fox tail! Oh wow…. They are so cute! Can… can I touch them?"

Little ten year old Gumiho had been rather taken aback. The usual reaction from humans had been more of the scream and run away while calling her a monster kind. Yet, here was this girl wanting to actually touch her fox ears!

"Erm.. I guess so, as long as you don't pull them or anything!"

She had said cautiously and she stayed still controlling her natural impulse to run away.

Little Ea reached out and gently stroked Gumiho's ears. Gumiho couldn't help twitching them a little under her soft touch. In fact, she enjoyed Ea's stroking so much that before she even realised it, she was curled up next to Ea, purring like a cat with her tail swishing back and forth. Ea giggled and continued to stroke her ears gently. Her other hand stole round and started to stroke down Gumiho's back ending at her soft bushy tail and Gumiho by this time was so lost in bliss she didn't mind one bit.

It was only much later when Ea finally stopped and stood up, that Gumiho came out of her blissful daze and realised that hours had passed.

"I would love to play some more, but I have to go. Its getting late! What's your name? My name is Ea!"

Gumiho blushed red as she realised just how much time had passed while she had just sat there letting Ea stroke her ears and her back.

"Erm… I .. I am Gumiho!" She stammered a bit.

Ea flashed her a warm smile.

"You will be here tomorrow again right? Please say you will! I want to play some more! Bye Gumiho! See you tomorrow!"

And with that, little Ea had waved goodbye, turned around and run off. As she came to a river that was by the field of haystacks, she ran across the surface of the river lightly as if it was solid ground instead of water. That was when Gumiho realised that little Ea, like her was no ordinary human either.

And of course, Gumiho had turned up the following afternoon, and that was the start of their friendship. Ea had been delighted to see Gumiho and they were soon the best of friends. In fact, Gumiho soon found out that Ea had a wicked sense of humor even though she was the gentlest person ever.

This was reinforced the minute she found out that Gumiho had a rather fatal weakness in cute little balls … especially cute little balls which moved! Ea had concentrated hard and her face split into a brilliant smile as she held out her hand. In it, water coalesced to form a swirling ball before Gumiho's amazed eyes. Gumiho reached out her hand to touch it, and the ball had leapt away from her! All rational thought had fled her mind as she took off in hot pursuit after the swirling ball, her bushy snow white tail flying wildly behind her.

The ball led her into a truly merry chase, amidst Ea's twinkling laughter. It seemingly had a life of its own as it leapt and spun through the air, bobbing and jinking and diving, always just out of Gumiho's reach, but not out of her sight. So enthralled was she that she didn't even realise that the ball never left a certain radius around the laughing Ea.

Gumiho just kept on chasing and chasing the ball until at last, even her considerable energy gave out, and she was flat on her stomache, ears down and heaving with exhaustion, her breath coming out in pathetic puffs of air. She glared defiantly at the infernal ball still dancing before her, but little gumiho was too tired to move. Ea finally took pity of her friend and let the ball slide over to rest upon her hand. She then presented the swirling ball to Gumiho.

Slowly stretching out her hand, which actually took effort, because she was so tired. Gumiho hesitantly touched the ball, and felt the wetness on her hands. It was made of water! She batted it and it burst like a water balloon sending sparkles of water into her face!

"Ahhh! Its … its made of water!" Gumiho squeaked out, even as she wiped the water from her face.

"Yes, Gumichan! It was nothing but a ball of water!" Ea said… before she burst out laughing again.

Gumiho's merry chase of her ball of water had been absolutely hilarious to Ea! Gumiho shot a friend a betrayed look and flopped down, her chest still heaving. Now that she realised the ball of water had been under Ea's control all along, she felt absolutely silly and totally exhausted. Ea looked at her friend, whose ears were down, even her tail was trailing on the floor.

"Awww…. Are.. are you mad at me Gumichan? I am sorry! But it was just priceless seeing you chase after my ball, and you looked like you were having a lot of fun too!"

Ea wasted no time and gathered her Gumichan in a big warm hug. Gumiho was too spent to resist and well, she did like Ea's hugs too. Ea stroked Gumiho's soft foxy ears gently again, and soon Gumiho had forgiven Ea of her prank. The tired out little fox girl fell asleep in Ea's arms, lulled by her soft caress.

What poor Gumiho didn't realise was that Ea really loved to stroke her ears! And once she found that the best time to do that was after having her Gumichan tire herself out chasing her ball of water, Ea conjured up that infernal ball of water very often!

Now… they were both of age. Gumiho was now a very pretty girl with nine bushy white tails swishing behind her while Ea... As she came to that thought, her Ea appeared. She now looked like a goddess, her long white hair so long it reached almost to the ground, and it flowed behind her like water with a life of its own. She wore a white dress inlaid with simple stylish gold jewellery. Gumiho often caught herself staring at Ea very often recently, and sometimes, she realised that Ea knew because she would catch her stare and return it with a smothering glance of her own, and Gumiho would blush furiously and look away.

"You are here, Gumichan!" Ea exclaimed and hugged Gumiho in a warm hug.

Then she was tugging on Gumiho's hands as she led her away from their meeting point.

As she followed Ea the goddess, her fingers caught in her small hand, Gumiho suddenly and rather painfully realised something. She … she was smitten … with her best friend! And as she was led away, Gumiho, the nine tailed fox wondered if she would ever have the courage to confess to her best friend Ea that she had fallen deeply in love with her…

Read more:  thread/3168/gumiho-ea-fanfic#ixzz32otg5jwz


	2. Resolve by the waterfall

**Chapter 2 – Resolve By the Waterfall**

"Gumichan! I discovered a really nice place I want to show you!" Ea said happily as she tugged Gumiho along.

Gumiho went along willingly, though still allowing herself to be pulled along by Ea. She was eager to see this new place too. But more than that, she enjoyed the contact with Ea. She enjoyed simply being with Ea, wherever they were going.

"We are here!" Ea stopped and Gumiho looked up.

They had reached a breathtaking waterfall. It wasn't a huge waterfall, but it was in a relatively secluded valley, and it was surrounded by greenery and flowers. With the water cascading down into a shallow pool at the bottom of the waterfall, it looked like a small little paradise.

"Its… its beautiful, Ea." Gumiho breathed. Ea laughed and ran into the shallow pool right up to the base of the waterfall. She stood within it and let the water cascade down onto her. Ea stretched her hands out and luxuriated as she felt the waters of the waterfall fall upon her hair, shoulders, and body.

She noticed Gumiho, who was sitting on the edge of the pool, admiring her openly again. Gumiho seemed to be doing this a lot more often these days. Ea waved to her best friend merrily and beckoned for her to come and join her. Gumiho saw that Ea had noticed and hurriedly looked away, blushing.

She tried to appear as if she was admiring a nearby flower instead, but failed utterly, as he eyes were invariably drawn back towards Ea again. Gumiho caught herself staring at Ea again, so clearly enjoying herself within the waterfall and guiltily forced herself to look away. That was the second time she was oogling her best friend, and within 5 minutes of trying to look elsewhere!

"Gumihochan! Come and join me!" Ea called out.

"Errr, no thanks Ea. I will get wet, unlike you! I am fine here, where its dry!"

Gumiho called back smiling.

Ea, who had command over water, could stand in a thunderstorm and not feel a thing. Gumiho though, didn't have that kind of ability and preferred to keep dry. She was content to sit at the edge of the pool and have a good excuse to continue admiring her friend. Oh god, why was she so drawn towards looking at Ea so much…

Gumiho caught herself again with some frustration and forcibly pulled her gaze away for the third time. Then she suddenly sensed that Ea was much nearer now, her nose told her as much. She lifted turned head back and saw her best friend now standing right in front of her.

"What's wrong, Gumichan? Are you alright?" Ea asked in concern. Gumiho seemed a little out of sorts today.

Gumiho looked at her best friend and felt her throat constrict. Ea looked breathtaking, having just stepped out of the waterfall, with water droplets still trailing down her smooth fair skin and the sunlight reflecting off those droplets. The reflected light from the water droplets made her look as if she was clad in sparkling diamonds.

Tell her you love her! Confess to her! Gumiho's mind screamed inside. But, those words just caught in her throat.

"I …I am fine!"

Gumiho stammered a bit, though her face was now rather red. She tried to flash a smile to show she was alright. It was a rather forced smile though. Actually, she didn't feel fine at all. This torturous feeling inside her was threatening to drive her totally crazy. But Ea didn't know what was the problem, and somehow, Gumiho just couldn't bring herself to tell her…

Ea looked at her friend contemplatively. She knew something was wrong. Gumiho was never very good at hiding her emotions. Her smile was totally false and her eyes looked tormented. She was anything but fine, but for some reason, though they were best friends, Gumiho didn't want to tell her what was bothering her…

Ea didn't want to push Gumiho to tell her. She instead decided to try and cheer her friend up, to at least get her mind temporarily off whatever was bothering her. A wicked smile appeared on her face and she said cheekily.

"Well, if you are fine, then lets have some fun!"

She gestured her hand forward and water from the pool leapt up and splashed the startled Gumiho in the face.

"Ahhh!"

Gumiho shrieked, then she was exploded into action. She had been around Ea so long she knew this wasn't going to stop with just one splash. Even as she was moving, another splash was incoming at Ea's command. But while splashing Ea back with water was totally pointless, since she was immune to them, Gumiho knew something that Ea was definitely not immune to. Gumiho's eyes narrowed in concentration.

She waved, ducked and dodged Ea's incoming splashes of water. She could hear from Ea's giggles that she was getting close to her friend now. But Ea was determined to get Gumiho thoroughly soaked. Just as Gumiho had almost reached her, a high wall of water rose up between her and Ea!

In the past, it had always stopped Gumiho, who disliked getting wet and would try and find another around it. But this time, she underestimated Gumiho's frustration and resolve.

Gumiho closed her eyes and dove through the wall of water. Though soaked, her momentum brought her through to the other side and she crashed into the surprised Ea who gave a surprised "Ooooff" and went down with Gumiho on top of her.

Now that she had Ea up close in her grasp (at the cost of being soaked!) it was Gumiho's turn to attack! Her fingers dove mercilessly at Ea's ribs and tickled her! Ea burst out laughing and giggling, unable to help herself as Gumiho tickled her. Just as Gumiho was weak against flying balls of water, Ea was extremely ticklish and her best friend knew exactly where all her most ticklish spots were.

"Waiiitt…. Ahahahah…. S… stop!"

Ea gasped out trying to defend herself from Gumiho's fingers. But Gumiho didn't intend to stop now. All of her frustration prior to this had been boiling over already, and with her friend now flat on her back helpless beneath her, it was too good an opportunity to pay back her pent up frustration. Not just her fingers, Gumiho now added all nine of her bushy tails to the tickle fight!

Furry and light, they acted exactly like feathers and in a tickle fight, that was like having an added nine extra deadly feathers in your arsenal. Her nine tails reached out and tickled Ea's neck, her collarbone, her thighs, her arms, her entire body.

"Ahhh… help! S… stop! Nooo… please…. Gumi… ahahahaha!"

Ea was being tickled out of her mind. Her friend had never quite in the past been quite so ferocious but today, she was going all out! Ea laughed until she cried and was literally trying to beg for mercy through her laughter.

Finally, after a long while, Gumiho took pity on Ea and stopped. Her friend was now so far gone that even when Gumiho stopped, she was still weakly trying to cover her body with her hands and shaking with laughter. When Ea finally realised through her foggy mind that Gumiho had stopped her tickle attacks, she fell back finally allowing herself to relax. Her hands dropped to her sides and all she could do was try and breathe deep breaths to recover.

Gumiho looked at her exhausted friend and suddenly now realised what a compromising position she was in. She was sitting on top of Ea's stomach. Her friend was flat on her back beneath her, totally worn out from her tickling, exhausted and … utterly helpless.

The usually formidable Ea currently had her hands dropped at her sides weakly with her eyes were closed and her face flushed. Ea opened her beautiful eyes and shot Gumiho the same betrayed look that Gumiho had done in the past. Gumiho would have laughed if not for the fact that Ea looked so cute and helpless with her puffed out cheeks, pouting.

In fact, Gumiho now felt all her desire reigniting and flooding back into her as she looked at Ea pouting. She was already leaning forward previously, and Ea's face was just inches away. Wait, stop! Gumiho's mind cried internally, but somehow, the distance between their faces was closing by inches!

Gumiho's arms had found themselves cupping Ea's face and one of her tails was forming a pillow behind her head. She was also drawing the two of them closer and closer…

Ea's eyes were widening now in surprise now. This was a very different Gumiho from her usual self. Her eyes were smothering, and almost feral. In them shone a passion that was almost animalistic and overwhelming.

She tried weakly to break free from Gumiho's embrace but she was still totally exhausted after that intense bout of tickling and Gumiho's hands were unyielding and firm in drawing them closer and closer together. Her throat dry, Ea noticed Gumiho unconsciously baring her fangs as that tormented look appeared on her best friend's face again.

But after a brief struggle, it was clear that their close presence with each other was too much for Gumiho. The tormented look was replaced again by that heated feral gaze and Ea could only watch helplessly as her friend leaned in closer and closer...

Ea tried to say something, but no sound emerged and her partly opened mouth now served to betray her even more, as it made it easy for Gumiho to close the final few inches between them and capture her mouth in a heated passionate kiss…

"Mmmppphh"

was the only thing Ea managed to get out before she felt Gumiho's lips upon hers. They were very smooth and soft and meshed perfectly with her own. Gumiho's tongue slipped through her partly opened mouth and darted in, sending warm sensations flooding through her.

Gumiho knew that she had lost. She had tried to stop herself just before the kiss, but seeing Ea's surprised look even as she lay so vulnerable under her and overcome Gumiho's self control. Now, as Gumiho felt Ea's soft lips with her own, the contact only served to fan the flames within her into an inferno. Instead of pulling back, she deepened the kiss and hugged her Ea closer, nearer, possessively.

She felt she never wanted to let go and she wished the moment would never end. She kept waiting for any stiffening, resistance or attempt to push her away from Ea. But it never happened. Ea's lips were soft and yielding, her eyes had involuntarily closed and thus Gumiho lost herself amidst the heated sensations running through her as the kiss continued.

It was only when she noticed Ea weakly struggling for breath that Gumiho finally reluctantly broke her kiss. She gazed upon Ea, who was breathing heavily. Finally, Ea's eyes opened and those ink black pools within her eyes looked at Gumiho with question.

Faced with those mesmerising orbs, Gumiho felt all words die upon her lips. Since she was voiceless, Gumiho did the only thing she could do to convey what she so much wanted to say to Ea. She lowered her head, blushing and simply laid it upon Ea's chest. She did nothing and just closed her eyes, her fox ears twitching slightly as she pressed herself on Ea and listened to her friend's fluttering heartbeat. She lay there, with her head in her best friend's bosom, and waited… for rejection, for anger, for surprise, for anything.

After a long while, nothing happened! Instead it was Gumiho's eyes which had been closed shut, which now opened in surprise as she felt Ea's arms gently steal around to her back. She felt Ea's arms closed around her in an intimate embrace and looked up to see her friend's face composed and peaceful. Ea's eyes were closed, and to Gumiho's alert ears, she heard her friend's fluttering heartbeat gradually slow along with her breathing as well.

Gumiho closed her eyes again, and listened to the steady beat of her sleeping friend. She luxuriated within the warmth of Ea's embrace and slowly also faded away herself… They needed to talk, but for now, within that small paradise, there was no hurry. That talk can come later.

Gumiho felt the welcome haze of sleep enfold her and welcomed it willingly. Soon, all that could be heard along with the running sounds of the nearby waterfall was the peaceful breathing of Gumiho and Ea as they slept in each other's arms…

Read more:  thread/3168/gumiho-ea-fanfic?page=1#scrollTo=57800#ixzz32ueQ1PqX


	3. Flight

It was Ea who woke up first. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of fox ears twitching in front of her. Without further thought, her hands were already reaching out to stroke and scratch those cute pair of ears. Gumiho sighed in her sleep and nuzzled closer. That's when it all hit Ea. They… they had kissed!

Despite the peaceful waterfall sounds nearby, Ea's mind was a jumble of thoughts as she looked down on the sleeping Gumiho. She was quite perceptive by nature, and putting all the pieces together, she know they had stepped across the line of just best friends. She flushed as she remembered the kiss they had shared. Did she swing that way? Did she … love her best friend? Gumiho obviously treated her as more than just best friend now.

Her fingers idly continued to stroke her friend's ears as they have done hundreds of times. Only, now, in light of the new developments, something was different. As her fingers touched those responsive ears, she felt warm sensations run up her body and her face reddened further. Ea suddenly now felt very self conscious and shy. It was luckily that her friend was still sleeping so she could still indulge in one of her favourite pastimes.

She also became acutely aware that Gumiho was lying on top of her, having fallen asleep thus. They had fallen asleep together so many times in the past, but everything was different now. She was suddenly intensely aware of Gumiho's body pressed upon her.

Her smooth skin touching her and her nine tails framing the two of them like a furry blanket. Her face was now flaming red and she felt a rising anxiety and panic engulf her as strange new sensations flooded through her. Why was she feeling this way now when they had hugged each other and fallen asleep together countless times in the past!

Her mind in a jumble, Ea carefully shifted Gumiho over and to the side so that she could escape from out of under her friend. Gumiho stirred a bit and Ea froze and held her breath. She… didn't quite know how to react if her friend woke up now. Fortunately, Gumiho didn't wake up and she managed to finally roll her onto the side.

Ea felt her anxiety ease a bit now that she was no longer in such close contact with Gumiho. She looked at the sleeping Gumiho, now curled up on her side. Gumiho seemed to be having a very nice dream, as she was smiling and her ears were twitching happily. There was a faint flush on her face too. Ea suddenly wondered if what her friend was dreaming about …

She then caught herself as naughty thoughts of them kissing rose up in her mind. Gumiho actually licked her lips with her pert tongue in her sleep and the action only served to draw Ea's attention to those soft lips. Those lips which had claimed her first very intimate kiss…. Those soft lips which had meshed with her own so passionately, so… OMG! Why was she remembering that kiss so clearly, and why were naughty thoughts running through her head! Had… had she fallen in love? But … but… they were both girls!

Ea forcibly wretched her gaze away from her sleeping friend and got up on her feet shakily. She had to get away. She needed time to sort out her the jumble of thoughts and feelings running through her now. She simply couldn't face Gumiho at this point in time.

At the edge of the clearing, she couldn't help but to turn her head back again. She saw Gumiho wrapped round by her nine fluffy tails and her hand seemed to be reaching out in a posture of yearning. Ea felt her heart constrict again and almost gasped.

"Sorry..."

Ea mouthed silently. She felt a wetness on her cheek. Then she turned and ran, dashing her trace of tears away, her mind a jumble of turmoil and confusion.

…

Gumiho slowly woke up to the running sounds of the waterfall. What time was it? How long had she slept? She pushed herself up to a sitting position rubbing her eyes sleepily. Then, she realised that Ea wasn't there anymore! And at the thought of her best friend, all the memories of what had happened before they had fallen asleep flooded back into her as well.

Gumiho looked around quickly. The clearing was empty. She couldn't sense nor smell the scent of Ea anywhere. Gumiho's ears flattened in dismay and her tails drooped down. Ea had… had left! Had her actions scared away her friend? Disgusted her? Had she lost her best friend? The mere thought of that hit her hard. She felt as if a hammer had smashed into her chest.

"Ea…? Ea….? Ea…..?!"

Gumiho called out, the last time almost a despairing cry into the empty wind. But her friend was gone. Only her own hollow voice echoed back at her...

Gumiho stumbled to her feet and walked a little unsteadily out of the clearing, away from the waterfall. Her departing back cut a sad and dejected figure, as she walked away, ears and tail well down…

Gumiho wandered for hours, not seeming to know or care where she was, lost in her own thoughts and misery. She didn't even realise she had left the quiet valley and walked back into the city, back into civilization. So she was well and truly startled when a voice called out to her from behind.

"Gumiho?"

Gumiho spun around, hoping it was Ea. She saw a beautiful woman dressed in black with grey eyes and pale white skin. She recognised her friend… but it wasn't Ea. It was Morrigan! Gumiho's fox ears, which had perked up immediately, drooped back down again. She tried but failed to keep the disappointment out of her voice as she greeted her friend back.

"Err… Hi Morrigan. Good to see you…"

Morrigan frowned. She could tell that her friend Gumiho was depressed. Sadness and despair seemed to be hanging around her friend almost like a cloud. She walked up quickly and put her hands on Gumiho's shoulders in concern.

"What's wrong Gumiho? What's wrong? You look so sad!"

Gumiho looked at her friend Morrigan in misery.

"Ea… she left… I don't know where she is… oh, what have I done, Morrigan?"

Gumiho's said brokenly, and tears flooded her eyes. Morrigan's voice sounded so comforting. Then, she was clinging onto Morrigon desperately like a lost child and crying on her shoulder as the floodgates opened.

Morrigan patted her friend's back in sympathy though she knotted her eyebrows. She had never seen the usual lively fox girl this distraught before. All she could discern right now was that it had something to do with Gumiho's best friend Ea.

"There, there … it will be alright, Gumiho! Come on, let's get off these streets first. We will go to some place quiet and get a drink and you can tell me in detail what is wrong. I am sure we can figure something out!"

And with that, Morrigan purposefully turned the still sobbing Gumiho gently away from the streets. She took out her handphone and sent a quick message out.

"Bryn, just met Gumiho, she's crying buckets. Bringing her to Behe's café now."

Then, she turned back to Gumiho. As she steered the sobbing fox girl towards the nearby café, she wondered what exactly had happened to make Gumiho cry so much. Well, Behemoth's café was nearby thankfully, and hopefully, she would be able to get more out of Gumiho once they got there and sat down...


	4. Morrigan

By the time Morrigan steered Gumiho through the front doors of Behemoth's café, the fox girl's crying had subsided. Gumiho was a strong girl, and had even managed to pull herself together enough to give a wan smile to the warm greeting that the owner of the café Behemoth extended to them.

"Hi Gumiho, Morrigan! Oh dear, Gumiho you look terrible!"

Behemoth, a pretty girl dressed in a frilly maid's outfit greeted the two of them warmly and immediately noted Gumiho's tear stained face.

"Yes Behechan! Let me handle this, may we please have a plate of your wonderful egg tarts and some milk brought over, I would really appreciate it!"

Morrigan replied smoothly as she led Gumiho to a corner table for two and sat the two of them down.

"Of course Morrigan! Here's the egg tarts and the milk! I will go and get some chocolate icecream and omurice too! Eating those always helps cheer me up!"

Behemoth set down the egg tarts and two glasses of milk in front of Morrigan and Gumiho, then bounced off to the kitchen. Gumiho looked terrible, but she appeared to be in capable hands, so Behemoth let her be.

Morrigan, sat down, took a sip of milk and looked at Gumiho. The fox girl was seated in her chair and toying sadly with her egg tart, her eyes troubled. A cloud of depair hung about her.

Morrigan's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Then she stealthily flipped open her phone under the table and dialled a number. She left the phone open and pressed another button so that the receiver's voice couldn't be heard … She then reached over her other hand and patted Gumiho's hand reassuringly.

"Come my dear Gumiho, this is about Ea isn't it? Oh dear, don't pick on Behemoth's yummy egg tarts like that! You will destroy them! Now let's start from the beginning, tell me all about it. You will feel better getting it of your chest too!"

Gumiho looked into Morrigan 's eyes, they shown with such empathy and reassurance that soon, the words were spilling out of her mouth. Gumiho found herself pouring out her heart's fears, her sorrows and her love for Ea to the listening Morrigan…

Ea's mobile phone rang. She looked at it dully. Ea was actually in the same exact city (it was the nearest city to the waterfall glade). The call was from Morrigan, her friend! Ea didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now, but she was too polite to just reject the call so she answered it.

"Hello? Morrigan?"

" …. Come dear, this is about Ea isn't it? etc, etc etc…"

Ea gasped and shot to her feet up straight… What… what was going on? Morrigan seemed to be at Behemoth's café with… Gumiho?! Then, she heard a very familiar voice over the phone. It was her Gumichan! She heard her best friend's sad voice spilling out her heart about her feelings, her love for Ea. As Ea listened on, her eyes misted over with emotion, and subconsciously, her feet started to move. She was walking towards Behemoth's café direction in slow steps even as she kept her phone clutched firmly to her ear…

"I… kissed her at the waterfall after I tickled her. I didn't tell her how much I had fallen in love with her before that. I just lost my mind in the heat of the moment and … kissed her! Then, we … both fell asleep and when I woke up, she was gone! I don't know if she hates me now… I mean, we are both girls! What's the chances she likes girls? What if she never wants to see me again?!"

Gumiho ended with a despairing sigh, her fox ears well down. She was the picture of dejection.

…

Over at the Haven's Bridge just two blocks down….

Ea had stopped at the bridge, tears running down her eyes. Gumiho loved her so much… could she return that love? So absorbed was Ea that she totally failed to notice that a black crow had landed two feet away from her. It was looking intently at her and oddly enough, it had a piece of egg tart in its beak…

Gumiho finished talking and looked up to see Morrigan looking at her sympathetically. The black gowned woman rose to her feet, reached over and gave Gumiho a warm hug, then pulled back a bit and looked at her and said in a slow rich voice.

"There there girl, don't be so down! Things will turn out alright. So you are not sure if Ea swings that way huh? And how about you yourself? Are you so sure that women are your thing? Shall we test that? Let me tell you a secret… I, Morrigan the Seducer have ensnarled countless men, but actually, what I truly love … is women!"

Gumiho's eyes widened and she stared at her friend Morrigan. Over at the Haven's Bridge, Ea also gasped and stared at her phone as if it was an alien object. She sank to the floor, hardly believing what she was hearing …

Morrigan traced a finger slowly down Gumiho's cheek and said in a rich, seductive voice.

"Gumiho, my sweet fox girl, you are such a precious thing! I find you absolutely delectable… Your lips look so sweet, so adorable so… kissable! Will you let me kiss them?"

Gumiho stared into Morrigan's strangely glittering eyes in shock as she leaned closer and closer. The musky smell of the Seducer wafted into her nose as she neared.

Then, there was a crash and the sound of a chair toppling over. Morrigan drew back her hand, now bleeding from a deep scratch. Gumiho had stood up and backed away so fast she had sent her chair crashing down. The fox girl was now in a battle stance position, eyes alight, claws unsheathed, all nine tails straight up and waving menancingly.

"Keep away from me, Morrigan! Or you are going to be bleeding from far more from just a mere scratch! I don't know what you are trying to prove. But I am not going to let you kiss me! The only person in this world I truly love is Ea, only she gets to kiss me! Just… just stay back!"

Then, there was a shattering of the window and a white form broke through the glass to interpose herself between Gumiho and Morrigan. It was girlish figure that was wielding a long sharp sword.

"Stop! Don't you dare lay a finger on Morrigan!"

The lady in white kept her sword pointed at Gumiho even as she scolded Morrigan in a peevish voice.

"Morrigan you baka! You are lucky I got here just in time! You are supposed to console Gumichan! What did you do to rile her up like that instead! And why did you not answer any of my return messages! I was almost frantic! I … mmmmpphh!"

She was stopped from her tirade as Morrigan suddenly swept her into her arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. The white gowned valkyrie Brynhildr struggled initially but as the Seducer ran a teasing hand over her back and continued the kiss. She gave in to the kiss and after a while, the sword fell to the floor with a clang. Brynhildr's eyes closed, lost in the moment as she kissed Morrigan back.

After a long while, the two finally broke for air. Brynhildr blinked, apparently realising that she was in Behemoth's café, still in Morrigan's arms and in front of an audience. Her face turned deep red, and she struggled out of Morrigan's embrace to stand on her own with her back firmly towards Morrigan (tsundere mode on).

"M… Morrigan! You uncultured oaf! What was that all about! I … you…"

The battle Valkyrie tried to gather her dignity and scold Morrigan again, and then gave an unbecoming eepppp as she was caught up again from behind and once again kissed into a dizzy mind numbing silence….

Gumiho had by now unshealthed her claws and just stood there looking at the couple kissing with her mouth open. She didn't know whether to die from laughing or die from embarrassment at this stage.

Morrigan stopped for air a second time but kept a mortified Brynhildr in her embrace. Brynhildr tried to open her mouth to say something again but shut it finally as Morrigan placed a finger upon her lips to hush her and frowned. Brynhildr huffed, pouted and tried to look away, her face bright red but she nevertheless stopped moving and kept silent.

Morrigan looked back up at Gumiho and said with that same rich seductive voice.

"Actually, I love women far more, and the one I love the most…. is Brynhildr! (Brynhildr gave a little squeak at this) Now that we all know where we stand, perhaps what you should really do now, is to go and find your love Ea… who incidentally, has been a very naughty girl and has been ease dropping all this while… isn't that right my dear Ea?"

As she finished, Morrigan held up her handphone, flicked on a button, and suddenly, they all heard the gasp of a girl on the other hand.

Gumiho felt a jolt run through her, she could recognise that girlish gasp anywhere! It was Ea! And Ea… had heard everything while she had spilled out her heart to Morrigan? Gumiho stood rooted to the floor in shock at the realisation that Ea had heard all of her confession. There was a click as Ea hurriedly put down the phone.

Morrigan smiled evilly at Gumiho and said.

"Well, don't just stand there…. You wanted to find her didn't you? My pet crow tells me she is right now sitting at the Haven's Bridge just two blocks away in stunned silence. You better hurry there before she runs off again!"

Her words galvanised Gumiho into action. She wasn't going to lose Ea again. She gave Morrigan a grateful though confused look, and then, in a flash, Gumiho had bolted out of the café, running towards Haven Bridge, towards where her love Ea was…  
Morrigan looked at Gumiho's receding form and sighed.

"Ahhh…. young love. Shall we go and spy on them, Bryn?" She asked Brynhildr teasingly, and as if it was possible, the valkyrie's blush got even redder. Her face was as red as a tomato now.

But they were rudely interrupted by the swish of a blade. Morrigan found herself blocked and staring at a massive scythe being held easily by the maid clad owner Behemoth.

"Much as you must want to go and spy on Gumiho right now…. There is the matter of payment for breaking the window, plus the food and milk you ordered! Incubus….. please come and tally up the total bill for Ms Morrigan and her beau…."

As Behemoth finished, she smiled sweetly, but the hint of steel remained in her voice. From behind the counter, where he had been hiding since the violence had broken out, a dark handsome male known as Incubus scurried out and ran over to where Behemoth stood. He looked at the large scythe held in Behemoth's hands, gulped and hurriedly started to count up the bill…

Morrigan sighed and rolled her eyes. Brynhildr started to open her mouth to speak again, and for the third time, the poor Valkyrie got silenced yet again by another will sapping kiss from the Seducer. Morrigan figured this was going to take a while, so she might as well entertain herself while waiting… hhhmmmmmm…. Smooooch!

Poor Incubus didn't know where to look while he counted up the bill…


	5. Wings of Doom

Incubus was used to the men ogling at his employer Behemoth. It was fun until she brought out her big scary scythe and then it would be time to hide. He was used to being ogled by some of the girl customers too. But this time, he found himself in the situation of wanting to look, but being too polite to stare. He tried with difficulty to do his job of tallying up the bill while trying to keep his eyes averted from Morrigan and Brynhildr.

By the time Incubus finally managed to finish counting and stammer the final bill, Morrigan had kissed Brynhildr another three times. Brynhildr's head was spinning and her face was flushed red. The normally feisty battle valkyre snuggled in Morrigan's arms, quite obviously having forgotten where she even was.

"And that will be three hundred and twenty dollars, including the cost of the smashed glass… Ms Morrigan"

Incubus stammered.

Morrigan sighed and pulled out her purse. Brynhildr, finally coming out of her kiss induced stupor, put her hand on Morrigan's hand reaching into her purse and stopped her.

"No, its my fault. I broke that glass window. I will pay! Here, this should be more than enough. Keep the change!"

She then took out a few gold coins and dropped them into Incubus's hands.

Incubus looked at the ancient gold coins and paused. He didn't quite know how to value these. He looked at Behemoth for help. His employer, who had now kept her big scary scythe, and was back to her maid like self simply nodded. Incubus sighed with relief. He nodded at Brynhildr and accepted the payment.

Morrigan just laughed and pinched his cheeks lightly teasing him.

"What an obedient boy you are! I wonder how many girls those dreamy eyes of yours have charmed…"

Incubus flushed as red as Brynhildr and said in a fluster.

"N… none! Ok, maybe one, maybe a few… its…its not my fault! They initiated it!"

Morrigan's grin grew even wider now, delighted at Incubus's embarrassment. She was stopped from her fun by Brynhildr though, who pulled at her incessantly.

"Morrigan chan, don't disturb him! Come on, let' go… _"

Morrigan sighed and let herself be dragged out of the door by Brynhildr. Released from Morrigan, Incubus scurried back to his counter, sweating. Once out of the door, Morrigan was surprised when Brynhildr pulled her head down for a hungry kiss of her own. Brynhildr's kiss was fervent and yearning, and she kept at it until she had to stop and break for air.

Morrigan looked with question at Brynhildr and brushed a hand down her cheek lightly. It came away slightly wet with tears.

"Missed me, dear?" she asked the white clad battle girl in her arms. "You... have gotten thinner… Have you not been eating?"

Brynhildr tried to blink away her tears, but kept her arms around Morrigan. She refused to answer Morrigna's question, though her tell tale tears spoke volumes.

"You were away for so long, and the minute you come back, you go to a café with Gumiho and don't reply to my calls! What was all that about anyway? When I saw you leaning so close before she scratched you, do you realise how hurt I was? You… you heartless creature! Morrigan baka!"

She started with a scolding tone, but when she finished, Brynhildr had buried her head into Morrigan's embrace again and was almost on the verge of tears again.

"Aww…. My Bryn is jealous! This is so… cute!"

Morrigan said teasingly while she held her close. She looked the small white girl in her arms and smiled fondly. Brynhildr was such an adorable little thing when she was jealous.

"I am so sorry Brynhildr… Gumiho was having love problems with Ea. I was just doing my best to help. Want to go and watch their reunion? Maybe we still have time to catch up with them?"

Brynhildr looked up at Morrigan's evil grin and shook her head firmly still pouting.

She then pulled Morrigan in the other direction towards her home, and said with eyes averted, face red.

"No… I, I just want to go home right now… with you. I don't want to go and spy on other people's reunion, I… I want to enjoy ours!"

Morrigan's wicked grin widened. She pulled Brynhildr close to her and walked together with her towards the direction of Brynhildr's house.

"Ah … getting impatient, aren't we, Bryn? Did you really miss me so much?" She teased Brynhildr again.

"Alright… y… yes, I missed you! You baka!" Brynhildr finally blurted out, her face a deep red.

She couldn't keep the tremble in her voice though. Truth to be said, she missed Morrigan terribly and now that they were finally together again, she was actually really happy! If only Morrigan wouldn't stop teasing her so much!

Morrigan laughed that low, rich, seductive laugh of hers.

"You missed me! I am so glad! But when you get to your place, let's get some food into you. You really look like you haven't been eating much, poor dear."

When they arrived at Brynhildr's home, Brynhildr opened the door and drew Morrigan through it and closed it. She turned around and looked at Morrigan with an intense expression, eyes afire with desire.

"…I want my Morrigan first … we will worry about food… later!"

Brynhildr whispered before she drew Morrigan's head down and kissed her passionately…

Gumiho ran and ran towards Haven bridge, her heart in her mouth.

"Please, please let her be there!"

She prayed even as she increased her speed, her nine tails flying behind her …

Two pairs of eyes atop a rooftop tracked the fox girl as she sped onward towards her destination. A girl clad in school clothes pointed at the speeding figure of Gumiho and said curiously.

"Wow… that girl has nine fox tails!"

Her partner beside her contemplated the running Gumiho. She then stood up, much to the school girl's surprise.

"Yes …. A nine tailed fox. How interesting! Come, Blatory, we shall follow her!"

Blatory gave a squeak of surprise, then felt herself caught up in one of her partner's deceptively strong arms. Silver black wings unfurled behind her, and lifted them aloft. Blatory clung close to her partner as they flew through the air.

"Are you going to hurt people again? Please don't …"

She pleaded, even as the she saw her partner's eyes narrow. Those red eyes which could be so captivating when she wanted were now alight with a different kind of expression … wicked madness.

"Maybe I shall flay her into a fur coat for you, my dear. Wouldn't you like one that was made from nine fox tails?"

And the woman laughed wickedly as her wings continued to carry the two them in pursuit of Gumiho, who was so intent on finding Ea she didn't notice the wings of doom following her, closing on her …


	6. Confrontation

Ea was still looking at her handphone. After being found out by Morrigan, she switched it off, but kept looking at it. She still remembered everything she had heard over the phone, especially when Gumiho had poured her heart out to Morrigan about her feelings. Her cheeks turned hot as she remembered that part. Then, when Morrigan had revealed that she liked girls and appeared to want to kiss Gumiho! Ea felt a big surge of jealousy and anger as she recalled that part. But why was she jealous? Did… she love Gumiho too?

Ea was shaken out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Ea!"

The sound went through her like a thunderbolt, and sent shivers through her. She slowly turned around, wide eyed and saw a Gumiho that was still breathing hard from her running. Ea gasped. She looked at Gumiho had noticed that the fox girl had been crying hard. Another feeling surged through her. She wanted to comfort Gumiho so much, but she felt really awkward.

Gumiho had been overjoyed to find Ea's familiar figure still standing at the bridge. Though she so wanted to leap over and hug her, they had parted on a rather uncertain note, Ea just disappearing. So, Gumiho didn't quite know what to do either. A part of her wanted to hug her and keep her close forever, but another part of her was afraid that if she touched her, Ea would leave away again. So Gumiho found herself halting just a few steps away and calling out her name instead.

She saw Ea's obvious joy at seeing her again, and felt a big sense of relief.

"At least she doesn't hate me." Thought Gumiho.

Suddenly, both of them felt really awkward and shy. But Gumiho finally broke the silence.

"Ea… you heard everything I told Morrigan?" she ventured.

Ea, couldn't meet Gumiho's eyes and just nodded, swallowing. She sneaked a peak and saw Gumiho also looking really embarrassed and vulnerable as well.

"I … I meant every word Ea. I can't help it, I tried to suppress my feelings, but, but when I am with you, I am just really happy. Please don't hate me. _"

Gumiho faltered and said miserably, wearing her heart on her sleeve.

On hearing that, Ea couldn't hold herself back anymore. Gumiho looked so much like a forlorn kitten desperate to be comforted, with her fox ears down. She closed the few steps between them and hugged Gumiho close, tears in her eyes.

"I could never hate you, Gumiho. I am so sorry I ran away… I understood your feelings, but I wasn't sure about my own… please forgive me."

Gumiho blinked away the happy tears as she realised what Ea was saying. She shook her head, her ears swivelling.  
"It wasn't your fault, I was the one that, that kissed you just out of the blue."

Gumiho drew back a little and looked at Ea uncertainly, her shyness coming back again.

"So … about the two of us…"

Ea felt her own face flushing red as well as she heard the question in Gumiho's tone. She found herself looking down while she whispered.

"Erm, Gumiho, I was really unsure initially, but after hearing you over the phone, and when Morrigan wanted to kiss you, I … I felt really jealous! I was really happy when you rejected her! Give me some time, Gumiho… Let's just take things one at a time and see how it goes. Maybe one day, I will be able to say that I feel as strongly about you as you do about me… Is.. is that ok?"

Ea ended uncertainly, her thoughts in a jumble as well. But she felt Gumiho tilting her chin up and looking at her tenderly.

"Of course, Ea. Its more than ok! We will take things slowly. I am unbelievably happy right now, Ea."

Whispered Gumiho as she looked into Ea's eyes. She could feel her joy bubbling up and threatening to burst out unrestrained. Ea saw the happiness in Gumiho's eyes and smiled too. Gumiho's eyes then turned passionate, and the flames of her intense desire lit her whole face. She leaned nearer and whispered.

"I … I am not rushing you or anything Ea, but but… I really want to kiss you right now!"

Ea didn't object or say anything. She just blushed even harder, and closed her eyes, her body trembling a little with shyness. Gumiho's heart melted as she found her really adorable, standing there with her eyes closed. She leaned closer and gently kissed Ea. Their lips meshed together perfectly and they both felt a tingle run through them at the contact. Gumiho hungrily deepened the kiss, going from gentle to urgent very quickly. The two were lost in a world of their own as they sampled each other's lips and found it impossibly sweet and intoxicating.

They would have stayed in that world forever, lost in that kiss, but finally they drew apart, both breathing a little unsteadily. They looked at each other and smiled. Gumiho leaned nearer yet again for another kiss. One wasn't enough! She wanted more, many many more kisses! A lifetime of them…

Then, they both felt a wave of killing intent wash over them at that instant. The air around them turned heavy and darkened with blood red undertones. Normal people near the bridge clutched their heads and screamed in pain and madness as a torrent of madness swept through them. Most collapsed, fainting away, unable to withstand the pressure of that maddening and intense atmosphere that now permeated the whole area around and on Haven's Bridge. The water below bubbled in turmoil.

"Such a precious dear couple we have here! Yes…. Yes…. You two will make wonderful gifts for my Bathory!"

The voice that spoke carried with it a hint of madness, but also tinged with undeniable power. It came from a woman hovering slightly above Haven's bridge. She had a schoolgirl clinging to her in one arm, and was garbed in silver and black. The intense heavy aura which seeped from her was what had brought the people around the bridge all to their knees. Only Gumiho and Ea, being the otherworldly beings they were, could still stand up against her.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by… gifts?"

Gumiho asked warily, her fox ears straight up in alarm. She unshealthed her claws and put herself before Ea protectively. Behind her, Ea was also gathering her power, swirling streams of water flowing around her.

"The name is Chaos! And this is what I mean!"

Chaos raised one hand and a mightly bolt of magical chaos blasted from her outstretched hand towards Gumiho and Ea. Gumiho's eyes widened and she pushed Ea to one side while diving to the other. The sizzling bolt passed between the two and hit the floor of the bridge. It bubbled and melted the floor where it had struck, the power of chaos literally eating through the stone. Glibbering faces appeared in the stone floor, moaning in agony.

Chaos laughed and concentrated her power. Multiple bolts of her chaos bolts sizzled out from her hand, speeding separately towards Gumiho and Ea. Gumiho weaved and dodged, her body a blur of movement. The fox girl managed to dodge every single one of the chaos bolts that had shot her way, leaving them to hit and form sizzling craters of glibbering faces around her. Ea, who did not have Gumiho's speed, was not so lucky. She managed to dodge some, but one sped directly for her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to dodge it.

Ea raised her hands in front of her hurriedly. Scintillating water formed into a shimmering shield in front of her just as the chaos bolt hit home. There was a sizzle and an explosion as the chaos bolt interacted with her shield. The impact explosion flung Ea back several feet to the ground as her hastily conjured magical shield fractured and melted away, consumed by the chaos bolt. Ea felt stinging pain on her arms and saw angry burns on them, caused by the chaos bolt before it had totally spent its power, those chaos bolts were beyond corrosive.

Chaos's smiled a crooked smile and another powerful bolt of chaos leapt from her hands directly for Ea, knowing that in her position lying on the ground, she would not be able to get away in time…

There was a sizzle, and then a blur of movement. A flash of white and then the chaos bolt hit the ground where Ea had been, melting it down into another crater with glibbering faces within it. Ea had been saved by the quick Gumiho, who had dove into her, grabbing her, the impact of her momentum knocking them both out of harm's way.

Gumiho rolled over and over with Ea on the ground and was then up again in a flash. She had been summoning her power even they were rolling and now she sprung up, her hands forming an intricate magical gesture. Her fingers came together, and Gumiho grimaced in pain as various cuts suddenly appeared on her forearm and blood dropped from it. She released the power of her blood pillar at Chaos …

Chaos eyes widened as she recognised those gestures. Her aura concentrated around her, forming into a shield even as she clutched Bathory closer protectively. A large pillar of blood burst through the bridge under her hovering form, shattering that part of the bridge, blowing rubble and stone in all directions. The pillar of blood hit Chaos and Bathory and exploded upon her shield, engulfing the two in a tornado of red.

"Heee… ha… haahahahaha!"

The sound of Chaos' cackling could be heard and a bloody hand reached out from the pillar of blood. Chaos energy cackled and sizzled around Chaos and with a dull boom, the blood pillar burst apart from her power, leaving Chaos still hovering upon her wings with Bathory clutched protectively within her embrace. Chaos' hand moved in a familiar gesture and cuts formed upon her forearm as well. She finished and pointed towards Gumiho, blood dripping from her arm as she unleashed her power in retaliation..

"Get out of the way, Ea!"

Gumiho's eyes flashed in desperation, and she pushed the surprised Ea away. In an instant, the floor beneath Gumiho darkened into red, and then the bridge beneath her shattered and exploded and Chaos's blood hell erupted from beneath her. A massive pillar of blood engulfed the screaming Gumiho and tore apart the entire section where she was standing. The force of the blood hell flung the poor fox girl high into the air like a rag doll.

As Gumiho fell back downwards towards what remained of the shattered bridge, Ea sprung up and caught her. She bit her lip in pain as the burns on her arms stung her, but she endured the pain. Ea then dove into the bubbling waters with Gumiho in her arms with a big splash. A mist of steam rose up from where they had plunged in, obscuring everything. By the time Chaos swept aside the mist with a wave of her hand, the water was still. No traces of Gumiho and Ea stirred in the waters beneath Haven's bridge.

Chaos looked around the area silently. Those two had eluded her. By her side, Bathory clucked in dismay and put a hand on Chaos' bloodied hand. Though Chaos still stood straight, droplets of blood fell from small cuts and wounds covered her body.

"Chaos, you are injured too! Forget them please. Let's go home, let me tend to you…" Bathory pleaded.

Chaos scanned the waters, and could not detect any signs of Gumiho and Ea. She finally relented.

"Alright, let's go. I hope I run into them again. Next time, they won't escape so easily!"

Chaos finished with a tight grin and she then flew away with Bathory. As she departed, her aura lifted and the red mist faded away. Soon, there was nothing but the bodies of the unconscious people around the area, and the shattered remains of the destroyed Haven bridge…

…

A mile away, Ea finally emerged from the water with an unconscious Gumiho beside her. The girl struggled onto dry land, supporting Gumiho. Ea looked at Gumiho in distress. The fox girl was unconscious and her breathing was feeble. Blood dripped from a large wound running down one entire side of her body. Her head lolled to one side. Ea's own arms were afire with pain.

"Gumiho! Stay with me! Please! Don't die!"

Ea cried desperately. She finally reached her destination, an unassuming house with purple flowers along the windows. Ea banged on the door loudly, still supporting Gumiho. She was the closest help Ea could find right now, she desperately needed this person to be home.

"Dion! Please open the door! Gumi is hurt bad!"


	7. Dionysus

**Chapter 7 – Dionysus**

Dionysus was in a wonderful mood. She had downed ten glasses of wine and she didn't feel the least bit drunk. Nyx. Having just drunk one glass, was already tipsy. She set down her tenth glass with a thump and grinned at Nyx in triumph.

"Our agreement, for every five glasses I drink, you drink one! That was my tenth. Now, drink up, my dear Nyx!"  
Nyx groaned.

"Noooooo… I cant. I am already …"

She was shushed by Dionysus, who shoved a glass of wine into her hand.

"Mmmmppphh … glug glug glug…"

Nyx struggled a bit as Dionysus tipped her hand on the glass she was holding and the wine gushed down Ny's throat. Some wine slipped out of Nyx's mouth and trickled down her slender white throat. As Dionysus forced her to bottoms up. Dionysus's eyes brightened as she eyed Nyx's lovely neck hungrily. She grinned wolfishly.

Nyx slumped against Dionysus the minute she finished the second glass.

"Ehh? I..I am seeing four of everything …"

Nyx moaned as she laid her head on Dionysus's shoulder dizzily.

"Oh Nyx, you spilled some of the wine. We shouldn't waste good wine!"

Dionysus said while cackling evilly inwardly. Dionysus then tilted Nyx's head to one side and then slowly and deliberately licked up the side of Nyx's throat where the wine had trickled down.

"Ah… Dion.. noooo…."

Nyx trembled and protested weakly, shivering slightly as she felt Dionysus's naughty tongue trace up her throat…  
Dionysus didn't stop but continued to lick and nibble her way up Nyx's throat. She got to Nyx's mouth and slowly teased open her smooth lips. Dionysus then meshed their lips together, slipping her tongue in. The taste of Nyx plus her favourite wine was heavenly!

Dionysus felt Nyx responding in spite of herself, kissing her back shyly. Hurrah! She deepened the kiss. Yes! This time, with Nyx hopelessly tipsy and willing, she was going to have her way at last! Dionysus exalted in glee as her hand slipped down and started roaming most inappropriately. She laid Nyx onto her back and started to slowly slide off Nyx's clothes, all the while eyeing the girl hungrily… There was no stopping her now… muahahaha!

"Bang bang bang bang!"

The rude knocking upon a door shattered her wonderful world. The lovely visage of the half undressed Nyx faded from her view. Nooooo! Dionysus screamed inwardly and opened her eyes to find herself looking at the ceiling. It … had been a dream. Dionysus groaned even as the knocking continued. She had just been getting to the good part! Dionysus almost screamed out loud in frustration.

"Bang bang bang bang!"

Someone was really knocking on her front door with force.

Dionysus sighed and struggled out of her bed sleepily. She shook back her pink curls, threw on a sheer gown and stumbled downstairs. On the way down, she opened the door to Nyx's room and peeked in. There was Nyx, dressed in a cute pair of pyjamas and still sleeping soundly. Even all that knocking hadn't woken her up.

Dionysus sighed again. Nyx looked so adorable sleeping, with her black hair sprayed out behind her. Just a moment ago, she was in Dionyus's arms too (even if it was just a dream). Dionysus stomped her way to the front door fuming. This had better be good or that unfortunate human knocking on her door was going to wish he had never been born!

She finally opened the door and looked out. An exhausted Ea stood there, supporting an unconscious Gumiho. Blood seeped through Gumiho's entire front and dripped down onto the ground, pooling on the floor.

"Dionysus! Thank god you are home! Gumiho's hurt bad!"

Ea said as she stumbled through the door. There goes the front porch, Dionysus thought fleetingly, but she ushered Ea through quickly nevertheless. Dionysis had a big heart and her friends obviously needed help.

"Nyx!"

Dionysus hollered at the top of her voice, even as she helped Ea carry Gumiho into the hall and onto the sofa. Dionysus noted that Ea's arms were heavily blistered and burned and she grimaced in pain every time her arms touched anything.

The girl of her dreams finally appeared yawning. Nyx stood at the steps rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"You are here, sleepyhead! Quick, come and help me, Gumiho is still bleeding. We need to strip off her clothes and staunch her wound!"

Dionysus ordered in a business like way. Nyx's mismatched colored eyes opened wide as she looked at them and the scene before her finally registered itself in her brain.

"Oh, oh dear!"

Nyx rushed over to Dionysus's side, now fully awake, and helped her to strip off Gumiho's clothes. Ea gasped in dismay as she saw Gumiho's wounds. A deep bloody wound ran all the way down Gumiho's body from her collarbone to her leg. Not only was blood seeping out, the wound itself was pulsing and bubbling angrily. Ea felt sick just looking at the wound. She placed a shaking hand on Gumiho's head and stroked those fox ears, trying to give some comfort. Gumiho's head felt burning hot despite the fact that the fox girl was shivering uncontrollably.

"Oh Gumiho… You pushed me aside when that blood hell hit. I … I will never forgive myself if, if you…"

Ea's words trailed away and choked up in her mouth. She really couldn't bear the thought. The thought that Gumiho might die and she would lose her forever constricted her heart in a cold grip. The pain and fear was so sharp Ea gasped out in agony, tears filling her eyes. She suddenly realised very painfully just how precious and important the fox girl was now to her. Ea resolved that if they got through this, she would be honest to Gumiho..

Dionysus noted Ea's extreme distress quietly and took action. She slapped a hand on Ea's back.

"Hey, don't you worry! Gumiho is a tough gal. Me and Nyx will have her patched up in no time! Here, you are shivering too. Drink this, it will help warm you up."

Dionysus pressed a glass of wine into Ea's hands and before Ea could protest or refuse, had tipped her head back and emptied the wine down Ea's throat. Ea swallowed in spite of herself and grimaced.

"Uuurrggg *hack* What is this wine! It tastes awful! *cough cough cough* … eh?"

Ea suddenly saw two Gumihos before her, and even that image was starting to waver. The entire room seemed to be swirling around lazily and the glass dropped from her slackened fingers. Dionysus caught the glass quickly and then caught Ea as well as her legs gave out beneath her.

"I am sorry Ea, you are too distraught right now, and after we tend to Gumiho, we need to look at your wounds too. Just sleep dear, everything will be alright…"

Ea tried to fight against the dizziness and creeping darkness. But it was a losing battle and soon she faded away and slumped unconscious into Dionysus's arms…


	8. Waking Up

**Chapter 8 - Waking up**

She awoke to a splitting headache. It felt as if someone was smashing a hammer on her head. Ea groaned pitifully. Someone lifted her head up gently. A small trickle of water was fed through her mouth. It flowed refreshingly down her parched throat. As the splitting headache subside a bit to become just a dull throbbing, Ea finally managed to slowly open her eyes.

Slowly, the world swam back into her vision. She was lying on a soft bed with pink covers in someone's arms. A pair of mismatched colored eyes met her own. Nyx's eyes were symphathetic, but filled with relief.

"Ea, you are awake! How are you feeling? Here, drink a bit more water."

Nyx said as she lifted a glass to Ea's mouth and slowly fed her more water. After drinking enough, Nyx propped up Ea's pillow and laid her back.

"Thanks Nyx! I feel much better now, though I still have a rather bad headache. _" Ea said, as she laid back on the pillow gratefully.

"Yeah, I am so sorry about that. Dion is such a rascal, she erm, spiked the wine she made you drink to knock you out, hence your headache right now. Your arms are actually healing quite well."

Nyx said guiltily, looking sideways.

"Ehh? That wine was spiked? No wonder it tasted so awful! _"

Ea said, even as she now noticed that both of her arms was swarthed in thick bandages. The blistering and burning pain from before had subsided a lot though.

"Yeah, I scolded her a lot after I realised what she had done. But its not really her fault, we had to look at your arm's injuries as well, and it probably would have been very painful, so she probably wanted you to sleep through the whole thing."

Nyx hastily defended Dionysus's actions, while blushing red in the face, her face downcast.

Ea awkwardly lifted her right hand with effort (her arm being wrapped in bandages) and placed it on Nyx's hand.

"Don't feel bad, I am really very grateful to both you and Dion, I don't know what would have happened to me and Gumiho if we hadn't been able to find this place… Oh! Gumiho, is she ok? She… she is alright right? Be honest with me, tell me please!"

Ea clutched Nyx's hand desperately as she remembered Gumiho, and looked at Nyx pleadingly. She wanted to know, but she was also so afraid to know… Her hands trembled a little. Nyx saw how agitated Ea was and hurriedly tried to reassure her.

"She's … she's fine, Ea. In fact, she is right besides you!"

Then before Ea's wide open eyes, Nyx went over to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers back slightly. There, right beside Ea in the same bed, was Gumiho, fast asleep, her face framed by her white long hair.

"Gumichan!"

Ea gasped, she reached out had hand, pain forgotten, and slowly brushed back the hair covering Gumiho's face tenderly. Still fast asleep, Gumiho didn't even stir, but her fox ears twitched a little, almost as if in response to Ea calling her.

"Gumi…"

Ea looked at Gumiho, warmth filling her heart. Gumiho wasn't dead! In fact, she seemed to be fine now, sleeping right beside her. The fox girl looked very peaceful, and vulnerable while she was sleeping, seemingly lost in some dream. Ea felt as if a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Lost in her own world at the relief that Gumiho wasn't dead, Ea awkwardly shifted her hand over and hugged Gumiho over her covers awkwardly.

"You are alright, Gumi, I am so glad… I thought I had lost you."

Ea whispered to Gumiho, eyes moist.

"You… really love her, don't you Ea?"

Nyx said softly, laying her hand on Ea's head and patting her gently.

"Yes, with all my heart … Eehh? I mean … erm… err, I … I …"

Lost in her relief and joy that Gumiho was alright, Ea had answered Nyx's question without thinking. Now she jerked upright and looked at Nyx, her face flaming red in mortification and embarrassment. Nyx however, didn't judge or laugh. She looked at poor Ea, foundering and stammering and she just patted her shoulder encouragingly.

"Its ok, Ea. It really is ok. Gumiho is my friend too, I am happy for the two of you, I really am! Its perfectly fine to love someone, you know."

Nyx said, looking at Ea earnestly. Ea looked at Nyx gratefully.

"Now, you lie back for a bit and rest more while I change Gumiho's dressing."

Nyx said as she pushed Ea back onto the pillows and then bustled over the Gumiho's side of the bed. When she pulled back the covers entirely, they revealed a rather naked Gumiho.

"Gumi is ... is naked!"

Ea gasped as she stared at Gumiho, her eyes as round as saucers. Gumiho's smooth skin contrasted with the long cruel wound that stretched down the length of her body on one side. Ea felt her hot flush returning again tenfold as she realised that all this time she had been hugging Gumiho, the fox girl had been naked under the covers.

Nyx ignored Ea's embarrassment, took out an ointment and softly and deftly dabbed it along the entire wound. Gumiho frowned in her sleep and whimpered a little. Ea couldn't help herself and reached out her hand to softly pat and stroke Gumiho's fox ears. It seemed to calm down Gumiho who lapsed back into a deep sleep contentedly.

"All done! Thanks for helping, Ea!" Nyx proclaimed when she finished.

She didn't cover up Gumiho again though and explained to Ea.

"We need to let the wound air itself. That's why Gumiho isn't all bandaged up, and its also why she is .. erm, naked. Once the wound has healed up more, we will be able to let her wear her clothes. In the meantime, don't pull up her covers until at least an hour has passed, ok Ea?"

Ea nodded dumbly. She looked at Nyx gratefully.

"Nyx… I, I am really very grateful to both you and Dion, I … I" Ea started.

Nyx shushed her and smiled.

"Its fine, and you are welcome! Both of you are our friends. What are friends for? When your arms are better, I will let you take over looking after Gumiho, I am sure she would recover faster under your care!"

With a last encouraging pat, Nyx turned and slipped out of the room, leaving Ea still with a flaming face. As the door closed, Ea looked back at Gumiho and realised that she was stuck in bed with a very naked Gumiho! Ahhh! Ea didn't quite know what to do, or where to look. But out of the corner of her eye, she suddenly noticed Gumiho give a slight shiver. It was cold since the covers had been pulled back, and Gumiho was not wearing any clothes.

Ea bit her lip. Gumiho was naked! She didn't want to take advantage of Gumiho while she was in her current state. She was very precious to Ea right now. After almost losing her in the fight with Chaos, Ea had come to realise certain truths. One of them was that she did love Gumiho. And as she looked at the slightly shivering Gumiho, who looked so vulnerable right now, all she wanted to do was to wrap her up in her arms and hug her close. But… but she was naked right now, and unconscious!

Gumiho gave another shiver and a small little whimper. The sound shot through Ea's heart and she gave in. Slowly and awkwardly, being careful not to touch Gumiho's wound, she gathered Gumiho within her embrace and let her body heat help to keep the fox girl warm. Gumiho soon stopped shivering and nuzzled closer to Ea, sighing contentedly in her sleep. Ea could feel the lithe girl's body and in light of her now realised feelings for Gumiho, they were proving to be a very heated distraction. Ea's face seemed to be in a perpetual flush and she felt her entire body become uncomfortably warm and tingly as unbidden naughty thoughts starting to run through her traitorous mind. It was going to be difficult going back to sleep…

Gumiho, still happily lost in dreamland, pressed herself closer to Ea and purred contentedly. Ea groaned.

"If I can't control myself, this is going to be all your fault, Gumichan!"

Ea scolded Gumiho softly, before forcibly closing her eyes against the lovely sight in front of her and lying her head back on the pillow, Gumiho in her arms. Sleep was a long time coming for Ea…


	9. Dionysus and Nyx

**Chapter 9 – Dionysus and Nyx**

Closing the door softly, from where she had been peeking. Nyx gave a sigh and smiled. Ea and Gumiho looked so cute together! That Ea was head over heels in love with Gumiho, Nyx had no doubt. She turned in bemusement, still smiling at the thought only to see Dionysus looking at her mischievously with a gleam in her eye.

"Spying on people, hey? So, was I right? Ea loves Gumiho, doesn't she?"

Dionysus asked, with much surety and merriment in her tone.

Nyx quickly pulled the two of them away from the door, out of hearing and she then nodded resignedly.

"Yes, Dion, you were right… I asked and Ea confessed. She loves Gumiho…" "

Nyx said softly, her face a little red now as she remembered Ea's awkward confession.

"Ha! So I was right to throw the two of them together in bed! Muahaha!"

Dionysus exalted in glee, draping her arm over Nyx's shoulder.

"Yes you were… smarty pants. Just you wait. I told her you spiked her drink! I am sure some punishment will be in store for you when you meet her!"

Nyx said, wanting to wipe that self satisfied smirk off Dionysus's face.

"Ha! She should thank me for the opportunity we gave her now! Muahaha!" Dionysus waved it all off airily.

"Speaking of which… don't forget, my dear Nyx. We had a bet and I … won! Muahaha! Ea is in love with Gumiho! You lost the bet!"

Dionysus chortled in delight, as Nyx cringed in discomfort as she reminded her of their bet. Nyx's face reddened as she looked at Dionysus's gleeful expression…

"Hmmph! "

Nyx turned and walked away from Dionysus, hiding her red flush. Dionysus eyed her retreating form and ran after Nyx. Opps, was Nyx mad?

"Aww, come on? Are you mad at me, Nyxie?"

Dionysus teased as Nyx went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Nyx ignored her pointedly, though her face continued to be flaming red as she busied herself preparing breakfast for everyone. Dionysus watched her with a contemplative sly look. Nyx seemed to be a little bit more easily riled up this morning. But then again, Dionysus was not known for threading lightly. She soon tried another tack.

"Anyway, I can still hardly believe it, Ea loves Gumiho! When she confessed, it was so sweet! Ea's heart has been truly catnapped!" Dionysus chortled.

Nyx groaned, though she giggled a bit in spite of herself.

"Oh Dionysus … you and your puns… Please don't repeat this in front of Ea, I am sure she will kill you!"

"Ah hah! The silent one has spoken at last! My night has become day again! I am released from the limbo of the silence world! The world is light again!"

Dionysus said with a theatrical flourish.

Nyx rolled her eyes at Dionysus's dramatics and waved a wooden spoon she was holding at her.

"Stop kidding around! If you are so free, why don't you come help me prepare breakfast instead of making bad puns and acting dramatics?"

"Oh my gawd, my goddess is now threatening me with her spoon of fury! Gulp! I better do what she says or she will wreck untold harm upon me with it!"

"Dion! Stop that!"

Nyx waved her wooden spoon even more furiously at Dionysus, before realising what she was doing. She set down the spoon in a huff and turned away, her face red. She was blushing an awful lot today. Why was she so riled up by Dionysus's usual idiotic banter and antics today? She turned back to her task and started to cut some bread.

A pair of arms suddenly encircled her tiny waist...

"Awww, are you really mad now? Nyxie, I was just having fun…"

Nyx squeaked in surprise in spite of herself and her knife slipped and gashed a cut on her finger, a droplet of blood dripped onto the bread.

"Oh! You cut yourself! Let me look at that!"

Dionysus instantly caught Nyx's hand, inspecting the wound anxiously.

"I am ok, Dion, it was just a cut…"

Dionysus shushed her, pulled her over to the sink, washed out the wound tenderly and then applied a band aid to Nyx's finger. Nyx looked at Dionysus's frown of concentration as she tended to her finger with mixed feelings. Dionysus was such a study of contrasts, ever playing the fool, but fiercely protective at the same time.

"I am sorry, Nyx… I shouldn't have startled you…"

Dionysus began with some remorse when she was finally had finished with the band aid.

"Oh hush, Dion, I was the careless jumpy one… why do you always beat yourself up over such small things? It was just a small little cut…"

Nyx clasped Dionysus's hands into her own, looking earnestly into downcast eyes.

"But I surprised you from behind causing you to cut yourself. It was my fault to begin with… I am so sorry …" Dionysus continued in self blame.

Nyx pulled Dionysus into a warm hug, trying to comfort the contrite Dion. Dionysus was such a rascal, but once she felt that she went overboard or had caused hurt with her actions, she swung the other extreme way and became super apologetic and blamed herself too much for everything.

"Stop blaming yourself over every small little thing that happens to me, Dion! You were just being your usual self, I was the jumpy one."

"Ok …" Dionysus smiled again. With Nyx's reassurance, Dionysus felt much better again. She looked at Nyx quizzically.

"So, why are you so jumpy today, Nyxie?"

Nyx pulled her hands out out of Dionysus's and turned back to cutting her original task of cutting bread again. More importantly, it hid her face from Dionysus.

"I don't know… I just am… Maybe seeing Gumiho and Ea hurt is the reason …"

Nyx resumed slicing the bread slowly. Dionysus sent a questioning look at Nyx's back… Gumiho and Ea were much worse previously when they first arrived at their doorstep. If anything, they were much better this morning, so why was Nyx being so jumpy… Dionysus's eyes widened in realisation. Nyx had just found out Ea loved Gumiho… something clicked in her mind.

"You were turned on by the thought that Ea and Gumiho were lovers! Oh my god, my Nyxie is now a grown woman!"

Dionysus gushed as she embraced Nyx from behind playfully again (this time keeping a careful eye on Nyx's knife).  
Nyx squeaked, but luckily this time she dropped the knife completely rather than cutting herself.

"Eekks! Dionysus! Will you stop that!" Nyx turned around and tried to wiggle out of Dionysus's embrace. She forgot that the move now turned her flaming red face towards Dionysus.

"Gosh! You are blushing hard! Your face is as red as a tomato! You are really turned on? Oh my gawd, my Nyxie is actually a lewd deviant little minx!"

Dionysus chuckled in surprise, and delight. She kept her hands around Nyx's slim waist.

"I … I am not! _ Besides, we … we are not like Ea and Gumiho…"

Nyx stammered, keeping her eyes well averted from meeting Dionysus. She pushed against Dionysus's ineffectively in a minor state of panic, then realised that she was pushing against Dionysus's ample bosom, and dropped her hands immediately.

"Oh hoho… who says we can't be? Muahaha! I shall take my beloved princess to my room right this instant and have my way with her! This isn't going to be a one night stand, baby! I am going to be your 'night' in shining armor every knight!"

Dionysus teased half in jest, and half seriously. This was the first time she had seen Nyx so flustered about something like that, and in truth, it delighted her to no end. Ea and Gumiho seemed to have ignited something in Nyx. Her up till now, only just a wet fantasy was now a wonderful possibility! Deciding she was going to strike while the iron was still hot, Dionysus swept the petite Nyx up in a bridal carry and started walking towards her room.

"What? … Ekkks! What are you doing, Dion! Put me down! St.. stoppp!"

Nyx squealed scandalised as she was caught up in Dionysus's strong arms and carried towards her bedroom.

"Dion… waittt! *Bump!* ouch! Owwie"

Nyx whimpered as her head bumped against the door frame as Dionysus carried her through.

"Oh my god! Are you hurt? I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit your head… Does it hurt? Oh my god, I am sorry, I am so sorry… !"

Dionysus set Nyx down and dropped to her knees in deep apology and self loathing at causing Nyx bodily harm yet again. This was the second time within one morning!

Nyx looked at the genuinely contrite Dionysus on her knees, pink haired head bowed, begging for forgiveness and couldn't master the heart to be mad at her. She rubbed the painful bump on her head and smiled through her tears at Dionysus, who was still on her knees rambling away… Her reckless, lovable, over protective, bad pun spouting Dionysus…

Nyx blushed and decided she was going to punish Dionysus longer by letting her suffer and beg a bit more before she forgave her … ^_^


	10. Confession

**Chapter 10 – Confession**

She was bound in a prison of ice, clad in iron shackles. Gumiho hated the feeling of not being able to move. But try as she might, she couldn't move. Her arms and legs were bound in iron so heavy she could barely move them. On top of that, she had a pounding headache and for some reason, she couldn't even open her eyes. With no choice, she was forced to try and curl up as much as she could within the confines of her prison and bear the cold. The pain in her head, and the cold assaulting her body made her whimper. She was freezing.

"Cold… help… Ea…."

She managed to moan pitifully. She felt someone gather her within a warm embrace. It was welcome and soothing. It helped to drive away the cold. She snuggled closer desperately to this heat source shivering. She breathed in and the scent of lilies caught her nose. It reminded her of Ea. It was a familiar comforting smell. Gumiho lasped into darkness and dreams again…

This time, she was in a prison in the underworld. Heat and flames assaulted her. Again she couldn't move, nor open her eyes. The pounding headache was still there. She could only feel the intense heat burning up her whole body. She opened her dry mouth and tried to say something through her parched throat. But no words came other than a pitiful croak.

She felt a cup brought to her cracked lips and a small trickle of life giving water was slowly fed to her. She lapped at the water and drank gratefully. A soothing wet cloth was placed on her forehead and soft fingers stroked her fox ears gently as Ea always did. The heat was still there, but instead of suffocating her, it was now bearable. Again she caught the scent of lilies before Gumiho lapsed into darkness and dreams again…

Pain… her body was afire with pain. She was in a sea of blades and they were piercing her body cruelly. She gasped in pain and beads of sweat formed on her brow as the pain started up again. It began as a pinprick, like an ant bite. But it got worse and worse, as if those blades were slowly pushing and twisting themselves into her. They reached a point where she was biting down hard on her lip and small meows of agony slipped through her lips. Finally, when she could she couldn't bear it anymore, a soothing cream was applied to her wrecked body. The blades were withdrawn and she curled up in relief, still trembling from the pain. She caught the scent of lilies yet again before she lapsed into darkness again.

And the cycle went on. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she finally awoke to consciousness released from her prison. She was no longer assaulted by fire, cold nor pain. She breathed in slowly and that familiar scent of lilies wafted through her nose. She could detect a faint tinge of saltiness from tears within the sweet fragrance. Experimentally, she tried to open her eyes again. To her surprise, she succeeded. A ceiling swam into focus. She was in a soft bed with girly pink sheets. She felt as weak as a new born kitten when she tried to move, though she managed to turn her head slightly to the side.

She saw a mess of silvery hair framing a pretty oval face. Ea's eyes were closed and she appeared to have fallen asleep beside Gumiho. One arm stretched out over Gumiho protectively even as she slept. The scent of lilies had been Ea all this time, Gumiho realised. She noted Ea's tired face and thin lines of tears on her cheeks. Ea had been crying. Why had she been crying? Gumiho slowly raised her fingers and traced them down Ea's face, while the tears had been.

Ea stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Gumiho's questioning look and her eyes widened as she realised that Gumiho was finally awake. She jerked upright and clasped Gumiho's hand tightly with her own.

"Gumichan! You are finally awake! I am so glad…"

Ea couldn't help it as she looked into the now open eyes of Gumiho. Tears formed again and rolled down her cheeks anew. She buried her head within the crock of Gumiho's neck and cried in relief.

"Why… why are you crying? Where are we? What happened?"

Gumiho asked in confusion, as she awkwardly patted Ea's head.

"You… don't remember? After we fought Chaos, you were terribly injured. I brought you here to Dion and Nyx's place. You almost died. You have been unconscious for days. I … I thought I almost lost you…"

The memories came flooding back into her now as she remembered the fight with Chaos, and how they had jumped into the water to escape. Everything after that had been a blur.

"Thanks Ea, thanks for saving me … Don't cry anymore. I am ok."

Gumiho tried to reassure Ea. But Ea only cried harder and harder. The last few days of watching Gumiho suffer as she writhed in pain from her still healing wounds, then trembled in cold and sweated from fever had been really hard on Ea. She had bravely stuck through it all, gritted her teeth and refused to leave Gumiho's side. But now, finally seeing Gumiho awake, she finally allowed all her stress to be released in a flood of tears. Hearing Gumiho try awkwardly to reassure her only seemed to make her cry harder in relief.

Finally, Ea's crying subsided and she lifted a teary face and flashed a wan smile.

"I… I am sorry Gumi, I am such an ass. I don't know why I broke down like that."

Gumiho wiped the tears off Ea tenderly.

"Hey, its ok. It must have been hard on you while I was unconscious."

Ea shook her head in denial.

"You… you were the one suffering really badly, I couldn't do anything but just sit by and watch…"

Gumiho cupped Ea's face tenderly.

"You are wrong, you were close by all this time. I remembered your scent even through all the pain, it probably kept me alive, thanks for saving me Ea…"

Ea blushed red and shivered a bit at Gumiho's touch. With her realisation of her feelings for Gumiho, her thanks was very precious to Ea. Her heart pounded. She tried to get it under control by asking Gumiho if she was hungry.

"Dion said you can only drink soup for now. Sorry."

Ea said apologetically as she brought over a bowl of warm broth and set it down by the bedside. Gumiho was still very weak and Ea had to help prop her up and feed her with a spoon. Ea giggled a bit. Gumiho looked like a little Kitten as she lapped up the contents by the spoonful.

"You look like a starving kitten, Gumi." Ea giggled.

"I am! I am really hungry!" Gumiho agreed smiling.

After Gumiho had finished eating, Ea had to apply on the salve on her wounds. Gumiho's face turned red as Ea gently undid her buttons and undressed her.

"Ea… I, I can do this myself"

Ea shushed her and asked her to be still as she peeled off Gumiho's nightdress and slathered on the salve on her wounds.

"Shh, I have been doing this for quite a while now Gumi, hold still it will be done soon."

This time though, with Gumiho looking at her with a red face, Ea felt very self conscious as well. She tried to keep her eyes slightly averted from Gumiho's body, though this only resulted in her dabbing Gumiho on the wrong place.

"Eekks!"

Ea looked back and realised that she had slathered some salve on Gumiho's breast. She flushed red in embarrassment and quickly wiped it off. Ea forced herself to look at Gumiho's body and finally got through the whole thing without any more mistakes. She sighed a breath of relief as she helped Gumiho put her nightdress on again and put away the healing salve.

"Sorry, I …I should usually quite good at this already, but you have never been awake while I did this…"

Ea stammered. Gumiho shook her head, though her face was as red as Ea's.

"Its… its ok. I would rather it was you than anyone else anyway…"

Gumiho said shyly.

Ea gulped at Gumiho's words and looked at her. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Gumiho was finally awake. There was no better time for it, and she had promised herself she would do this. But her heart was betraying her and pounding hard.

"G…Gumi, I want to tell you something."

Gumiho's ears perked up and she waited. Ea seemed really hesitate and shy about something.

"I … I..."

Ea foundered trying to piece together the words she wanted to say, but her heart was pounding even harder now and the words seemed to choke in her dry throat. She knew her face was probably flaming red now. She tried again.

"After … after you almost d...died, I realised something. I …I"

Ea shivered in embarrassment. She had no idea it would be this hard to do this… Why was it so hard! She forced herself to close her eyes so that she couldn't see Gumiho's face and she finally blurted out the words.

"I… I love you, Gumichan!"

She opened her eyes to see Gumiho's red face, but the fox girl was also smiling now. She couldn't move much, in her current weakness. But Gumiho met Ea's eyes and replied shyly.

"T … thanks Ea… I.. I love you too!"

Ea forgot herself and embraced Gumiho hard, feeling joy bubble up within her. She had finally confessed her love to Gumiho! Gumiho squeaked and winced, as Ea pressed on her wound.

"Oh, I am sorry! I... I forgot, I shouldn't have done that!"

Ea released Gumiho guiltily, and made as if to get up. Gumiho's words stopped her.

"No… its alright. Stay, please, Ea, don't leave me again…"

Hearing Gumiho's plaintive plea, Ea felt guilt shoot through her as she remembered the first time she had ran away from Gumiho back in the waterfall glade. Ea turned back to Gumiho and slowly, carefully slid under the pink sheets together with Gumiho. She carefully clasped Gumiho into a close embrace, being careful not to press on her wound this time.

"I won't leave you, Gumi, I promise"

Ea whispered to Gumiho and hugged her close. Gumiho closed her eyes in relief and bliss as Ea brought her hand up and stroked her fox ears in a familiar and yet now intimate manner. The two fell asleep to the sound of each other's beating hearts…


	11. Heart Wins Mind

**Chapter 11 Heart Wins Mind**

"Eeepp! Ea! You scared me! Are… are you alright?"

Nyx looked in shock at Ea emerging from their room. Ea had given Nyx a shock when Nyx saw her. She looked rather dazed and zombie like, and her clothes were rather dishevelled. There was a rather conspicuous hicky on her slender neck, which she seemed totally oblivious. She was walking just a little unsteadily and her face was flushed.

"Huh? … oh Nyx, its you. I … I am alright. I am fine!"

Ea's eyes finally registered Nyx and she flashed a smile. It was a shy, bright smile very at odds with her dishevelled appearance. Nyx couldn't help wondering what was going on, but before she could ask any further, Ea had turned away.

"Ea?"

Nyx called after her… only to realise that Ea had lasped back into her slightly zombie like state and totally didn't hear her at all…

Ea was lost in thought and totally didn't realise much of what was going around her. She was thinking about Gumiho… The nine tailed fox girl was recovering at an amazing rate. At first, Ea had been tending to and treating Gumiho like a fragile kitten because her wounds had been so horrible. But once she had woken up, her rate of recovery had been tremendous. And the more Gumiho recovered, it seemed like the more "frisky" she got. Ea was placed in a quandary because after confessing to Gumiho, she found it hard to refuse the fox girl.

Ea realised she had arrived back at their room. She knocked and entered through the door, her eyes automatically seeking out Gumiho. To her surprise, the bed was empty! Ea felt a worrisome shock run through her at the sight of the empty bed. She ran there to double check and even flipped back the covers… no one was there. A pair of hidden, keen eyes tracked the worried water goddess as she looked around the bed.

"Gumiho?"

Ea called out, a slight quaver in her voice. Where as she? She looked around the bed frantically. She failed to notice a stealthy pair of feet pad silently up behind.

"Gumi … eeeeppppp!"

Ea's call was abruptly cut off as she was pounced on and hugged from behind by Gumiho. She felt Gumihu's nine soft furry tails envelope the both of them. It felt as if she was being wrapped around in soft fluffy pillows.

"Hi Ea…. I missed ya…. !" Gumiho said with feeling and she continued to hug Ea hard from behind, not allowing her to turn around.

"Gumi… I was only away for a short while. You scared me! I thought something had happened to you!"

Ea tried to sound natural, but she was feeling Gumiho's supple body hugging her close from behind. Gumiho's soft breath blew on the nape of her neck and Ea shuddered despite herself.

"You had me worried… W…why are you out of your bed?"

Ea's mind was starting to get a little hazy, Gumiho's hands encircled and held her in a close embrace, and her tails surrounded them both. It all formed a rather soft but fluffy prison. At the same time, Gumiho was breathing warm breaths upon the nape of her neck.

After one such breath, the naughty fox girl licked a spot, causing Ea to gasp and tense up. Then she nibbled and kissed the same spot causing a tingly sensation to run through Ea's body. She breathed warmly on another bare spot on Ea's neck, and again licked it before nibbling and giving it a tender kiss. Then the fox girl repeated it yet again, each time choosing a spot slightly lower down Ea's neck…

Breathe… lick… nibble… kiss… breathe … lick … nibble… kiss…

Ea felt as if her body was turning to mush and her legs suddenly felt weak. She was tilting her head to one side now, baring her neck even more for Gumiho to lavish her attention on. In a slight daze, she had to lean back fully against Gumiho, feeling even more of her body press in upon her back. She glimpsed Gumiho's cute fox ears twitching as she nibbled and kissed her way down Ea's neck and almost automatically, one of Ea's hands reached up to scratch and fondle those adorable ears.

Gumiho felt Ea's tender and familiar touch on her ears and shifted a little. Ea's hand felt wonderful on her ears. She had to fight hard against the blissful haze that always descended upon her every time Ea played with her ears. She ran her hands lightly over Ea's flat stomache and teasingly slipped one of her soft fluffy tail into the mix as well, running over Ea's smooth skin lightly like a feather. Ea gasped more loudly this time, then clapped her hand over her mouth in mortification. The walls weren't very thick, people might hear!

But before she had time to dwell on it much, Gumiho had circled around so that she was not facing Ea. Ea found herself looking into the slanted cat like eyes of Gumiho, which were alight with an intense desire. Gumiho's hands ran up and down Ea's back and scratched her lightly, sending another tingly sensation running down her back this time round. She then purposefully, tenderly kissed and nibbled on Ea's hand, which was still clapped on her mouth.  
Ea knew what Gumiho wanted.

She was being assaulted from both sides and Gumiho was wearing down her defences even as she nibbled lightly on her hand. Gumiho caught one of her fingers with her mouth and sucked on it like a baby, twirling her tongue around it, she then moved on to the next finger… All this time, her insidious tail was still lightly sweeping back of forth along Ea's side and ribs like a fluffy duster. It was getting hard to keep her hand clapped over her mouth to stop the traitorous gasps and sounds that was emerging from herself. Ea fought to clear the hazy fog her mind had desended into, still wanting keep some decorum. They were in a stranger's house! Her mind tried to protest, but her pounding heart wanted the same thing Gumiho wanted.

"Gumi… stop. W..we are in Dion's house, people will hear!"

Ea half whimpered, trying to bring up what her rational mind had been telling her. Gumiho felt her face going red at the reminder, but she shook her head firmly, eyes intense with passion and said with a pout…

"Don't wanna…"

Then she reached up one hand, grasped Ea's blocking hand and pulled it down while her other hand slipped round to the back of her neck gently to prevent Ea from turning her head away. Gumiho then meshed their lips together firmly as the last of Ea's resistance was pulled aside.

"Mmmpppphh…"

Ea was lost and she knew it. Her logical, rational mind blanked out and retreated to a hidden corner. Gumiho's kiss was like an intoxicating drug which she couldn't resist. It started with Gumiho, but Ea was soon kissing back just as fervently, her tongue entwining with Gumiho's. Every other thought faded from her and all she could think of, was savouring the sweet taste of Gumiho's lips, and the warring of their tongues. She even forgot to breathe temporarily. After a very long while, they finally remembered to break for air, with a breathless Gumiho releasing a very dazed Ea.

"Don't wanna…"

Gumiho repeated again with a naughty flip of her hair. Ea just looked at her still in a daze, her mind still stuck somewhere in its fluffy hidden land.

"Don't wanna… what?"

Ea mumbled a little incoherently, wondering what Gumiho didn't want to do. She couldn't even remember what she herself had been protesting about before this. Her rational mind jumped up and down before deciding in resignation that it had no chance in this unfair competition and quietened down again.

"Don't wanna stop!"

Gumiho giggled before once again diving in for another mind numbing kiss. After another intense bout of kissing which left Ea reeling, she gasped as she realised suddenly felt the cold hard wall behind her, which she was now backed up against. A soft downy tail slipped in between her and the cold wall, tickling her back.

Gumiho breathed a deep shuddering breath to try and regain her composure. She was in danger of totally forgetting herself and becoming a wild passionate beast. She didn't want to scare Ea.

"I .. I am sorry, Ea. It just that you taste so nice… I.. I can't get enough of you…"

And to accentuate the point, Gumiho once again captured those sweet lips again in another devastating kiss. Ea's hands unconsciously ran up and down Gumiho's back lightly, causing the fox girl to arch her back slightly. The inexperienced Ea didn't know what to do, and her mind wasn't quite functioning at the moment. Her hands were almost moving on their own instinct, rubbing Gumiho's back, stroking her tails. But from Gumiho's appreciative moans, the fox girl was enjoying Ea's touch very much!

Ea's mind just managed to register a faint peep. Wait, Gumiho might enjoy this too much and … !  
Then, Ea felt one of Gumiho's hands sneak up to her front and gently push up her top. One of her tails slid down teasingly and brushed itself against her inner thigh…

Ea's heart, which had already been pounding hard, beat even more furiously now. She broke from their kiss breathlessly, trying to form a coherent sentence.

"Wait… Gumi… too fast…"

Ea managed to plead before her mind took a vacation again as she arched against Gumiho's teasing caresses. She barely registered that her top had been completely removed now and even more of her skin was now exposed to Gumiho's hands and evilly sensuous tails.

Ea's mind was on the verge of total shutdown now. She just wanted to lose herself in the heated sensation coursing through her body. Every caress, every kiss, every flick of a tail was driving her crazy. She drew Gumiho's head in for another heated kiss…

Then, a polite knocking sounded on the door, rudely interrupting everything and sending a shock through the both of them. They barely had time to register what was happening before a girl with mismatched eyes opened the door and stepped through.

"Hi Gumiho, Ea! I …. I… I …"

Nyx's cheery greeting froze as well as her entire person as she took in the scene before her. Her mouth fell open… Gumiho had Ea with her back towards the wall, with both in a state of undress. Both had their hands on each other (Gumiho even had her tails brushing up against Ea!) and their lips were locked together…

Ea's mind finally woke up and reasserted itself as the two of them broke apart from their kiss. She realised belatedly her state of undress, flicked her eyes over to her top lying discarded on the floor too far away, and took cover hiding behind Gumiho, having no other alternative and time for anything else.

Gumiho also blushed as red as Ea was and rearranged her nine tails up to cover herself, and Ea modestly. Ea covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, she wanted to slip into the ground and disappear forever…

Nyx finally got a hold of herself and shut her mouth. She smiled weakly, putting on a brave front, though her own tell tale face was also flaming red.

"E… erm, d.. don't mind me!"

And Nyx was retreating out of the room at top speed and shutting the door firmly with a bang after her. Ea fell to her knees weakly… her hands still covering her face in mortification.

"Nooooo… I will never be able to look at Nyx in the eye again…"

Gumiho, also on her knees beside Ea tried to comfort her by putting her arm around her while apologising furiously.

"I am sorry Ea, it… it was all my fault, I got carried away… Please scold me!"

Gumiho begged for forgiveness from Ea, her ears down in apology. Ea just continued to cover her face and remained silent, causing Gumiho to grow alarmed.

"Ea? Are you ok Ea? Just get mad and scold me… You … you are scaring me! Please say something Ea!"

After a long moment, Ea finally lowered her shaking hands and grasped Gumiho's hands within hers. She looked at Gumiho's scared face with clear eyes and said resolutely, though her face was still as red as Gumiho's.

" I… I already said I love you, Gumi … I don't regret anything!"

Ea gulped and looked at the door before whispering almost inaudibly.

"But maybe next time, Y…you should lock the door first?"

Then she grabbed one of Gumiho's tail and hid her flaming red face in it, appalled at herself! Ea's rational mind sighed in defeat, and deserted Ea totally, leaving her to her well deserved fate!


	12. Lure of Darkness

**Chapter 12 – Lure of Darkness**

She was just a young university student, lost in thought on her way home from school. The stress from studying was great, and given that she wasn't particularly brilliant, she told herself she just had to work doubly hard to have a chance at competing with the other students. This was why she was wearily trudging along on her way home, well after the sun had set and the night had come. Her boots tapped along the pavement of the dimly lit street as she readjusted her heavy bag filled with books on her frail shoulders.

She had been having the same dream for many nights recently. She couldn't remember much, and actually, she seemed to be sleeping very deeply these days. To even have dreams was amazing, when in the past, her high strung nature and stress over her studies often kept her up at night. But what she did always remember from the dreams, was a sense of hunger, a deep sense of yearning. And the only images she seemed to remember, were a pair of eyes. They were dark, mysterious but somehow very mesmerising. They seemed to change color as well, because though she could have sworn they were black, there was a hint of red in them. Try as she might, she couldn't recall at all the face which that pair of eyes belonged to…

She brushed a hand over her long hair, feeling the heat from a rather warm night. She felt a bit stifled even though she was dressed casually in short skirts and a blouse. She became aware of how late it was at night. The streets were lit dimly and there were shadows everywhere. She suddenly felt as if she was being followed. Someone or something was stalking her! She whirled around, but there was no one behind her. She continued walking, but her sense of unease grew and she quickened her steps towards home.

As the sense of being followed grew stronger and stronger, her rapid walking became a stumbling run. She had no idea who was behind her, but she just knew someone was there. She ran, her heart thumping wildly, and she would keep on turning her head around to see who was behind, but each time, she would see no one…

She was so intent on trying to see who was behind her, that she ran full tilt into someone standing in front of her.  
"ommmpphhhh!"she uttered, and felt herself enveloped within a steadying and soft embrace. She had been running full tilt, but somehow, it felt as if she had ran headlong into a soft pile of pillows. Her momentum fully halted, she looked up into a handsome young face with piercing eyes. Those eyes were kind, but also carried a questioning look.

"Lady, are you alright?" The gentlemen asked, one eyebrow raised and the beginnings of a wry smile tugging at his lips. She was still huffing a little pathetically, very out of breath from running, as well as from feeling rather embarrassed for running into him.

"I … puff, puff, I am sorry! Puff! There was someone chasing me…"

And she looked back yet again behind her. The street behind her were empty of anyone, as she knew they would be. She looked back at the young gentlemen, a hot flush showing on her cheeks.

"You must think I am silly but I know there was some stalker behind me!"

She said earnestly. She expected ridicule, or mocking laughter. The young gentlemen had the air and look of a noble aristocrat and she knew those rarely brooked any silliness. She was surprised when he instead smiled kindly and offered his arm to her.

"Its quite late and the streets may not be safe, would you like me to escort you home?"

The relief she felt was palpable, and she gratefully agreed. On the way back, she found herself talking easily to this gentlemen, who said his name was Herman. It almost seemed as if they had known each other already for some time already.

By the time they stopped outside her door, she was actually reluctant to see him go, and she shyly wondered if she would see him again. She was awkward and quiet in school and didn't have any boyfriend. He was tall, handsome, and had a comfortable air about him which made it easy for her to open up and spill out everything in her heart.

"Thank you so much for escorting me back, Herman. I… I am really grateful! Would.. would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" She stammered a bit, inwardly astonished that she was openly inviting a young man into her house.

"The pleasure was all mine, my dear."

Herman said and his eyes now carried a strange glitter in them. He suddenly leaned in very close and she felt her heart quicken as his nearness to her.

"Thanks for the offer, your delightful company itself was more than enough…"

He murmured, and she felt his lean fingers tilting her head up so that she was looking directly at those eyes…. Those endless pools of black now carried a hint of red in them. They were mesmerising, they were dark, they were seductive, they were hungry! Alarms bells were going off within her head, but she felt as if she was floating in a sea of cotton wool. She had seen those eyes before! She now realised she had been dreaming of Herman's eyes every night! But now she felt herself being drawn forward inexplicably to him, to those intense eyes, which were turning redder and redder.

His delectable mouth drew closer to hers, so near! She wanted, needed him to kiss her. The world was turning crazy, but she didn't care. All she could feel, was the closeness of his body to her, as she melted into his embrace. All she could see, were those intense reddish hued eyes which drew her in. His lips brushed her cheek, and then nuzzled the very edge of her mouth teasingly, playfully. Her breaths were starting to quicken and she felt her cheeks flush red as her heart continued to beat faster and faster.

She felt his breath on her neck, and a shiver ran through her. It… was coming back to her now. This had happened before. As if in a dream, on their own volition, her own hand reached up, and pulled back the collar of her blouse and she bared her neck to him, her head tilted to one side.

He paused for just a brief moment, looking at the girl, eyes gazed, baring her slender neck to her. His eyes flared even more intensely, their pupils now blood red in color. He slowly opened his mouth and two sharp fangs were now noticeably visible.

Slowly, deliberately, he sank his fangs into her soft, inviting neck. There was only a little gasp from her, she hardly resisted. A reactive stiffening from the initial bite, and after that, she lay limp, compliant within his embrace as he feasted upon her warm blood. He savoured her sweet taste, feeling her life's pulse within her blood. He wanted to greedily drink it all up, but with some difficulty he forced himself to slow down and take his time, because if he drained her totally, she would die.

After the initial sharp pain, which soon subsided into a full ache, she was now presently lost within a muddled world of senses. She could feel her blood pulsing, more alive than it had ever been. She should be struggling, but her limbs felt like deadweight. Soon, the strength gave out from her legs and she would have collapsed, but for Herman's arms holding her up. He continued to lavish the utmost attention upon her neck, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Somewhere in her mind, she thought she was going to die, but strangely enough, it was a relief. She had been so stressed, so worried. It was now all out of her hands. She couldn't resist, and if death came in this form, it wasn't a bad way to go. Unbidden, she felt tears gather in her eyes, but she squeeze them shut and actually clutched Herman tighter with what remaining strength she had.

"Just, hold me close when I go…"

She whispered her last plea, before she lost consciousness, and gave herself up to the roaring song of her own blood, the main course of Herman's feast.

He wanted to continue drinking, her blood was so delightfully sweet and intoxicating. But with a supreme act of will, he pulled himself back and stopped. He reined in the raging hungry beast within himself and finally, reluctantly lifted his fangs from her neck. He was not a mindless blood crazed beast. He had long ago learnt to control his blood thirst.

He bent down and now lifted her limp form in a bridal carry. He stepped through the door into her apartment, moving with practised ease and familiarity. He carried the girl up to her room, and gently laid her down on her bed. He smoothed back the rumpled hair on her brow and smiled a thin, wry smile. She was in a deep, dreamless sleep now, and breathing easily. When she woke up the next day, she wouldn't have any memory of what had happened.

Herman, the vampire carefully straightened his own clothes. He took out a handkerchief and dabbed away any traces of blood that have lingered on his face as well as on her neck. He smiled as he returned his handkerchief into one of his coat pockets, it would be a nice memento until the next time. Finally, he hovered his finger over the back of her hand and touched it lightly, just once. Power flared and the slivery mark of a sigil appeared on the back of her hand. It marked her as his, and any other vampire would recognise it and leave her well alone, even if they were starving. They wouldn't dare to risk his wrath. The sigil shimmered once and then soon faded away from the naked eye. It was still there, but ordinary humans would not be able to see it.

Finally, with one last pat on her hand, Herman stood up and casually walked out of her apartment, softly closing the door after himself. He paused and gestured outside the door, and it locked itself from the inside. He looked up, the night was still young, and he was sated now. He felt alive with energy, feeling her youthful vibrance pulsing within him. He smiled a boyish grin, looking exactly like the seventeen year old boy he once was so many centuries ago, and walked down the street, soon disappearing into the shadows…

_( A bit different from my usual chapters. I didn't know whether to use the name Armand or Herman. But since Herman is now his official name on the card, I used Herman. Let me know what you think! ^^ )_


	13. Gathering

**Chapter 13 – Gathering**

It was going to be a celebration! Dionysis had declared Gumiho fully recovered, and to celebrate the occasion, she had decided to throw a sort of party at their home for Gumiho and Ea. Morrigan, Brynhildr, Behemoth and Incubus had all been invited. Gumiho and Ea both looked really pretty. Against their protests, for they had wanted to keep the celebration a low key one, Nyx had insisted on dressing them both up.

Gumiho looked dazzling in a sheer red dress that accentuated her supple figure. The red color contrasted with her soft white hair, and similarly white fluffy tails. Gumiho's face had been almost as red as her dress when she had stepped out in it, as it was rather low cut. Ea's eyes had widened and her throat had run dry when she had seen Gumiho the first time in it. But then, when Gumiho saw Ea's outfit, she was also stunned speechless.

Nyx had dressed Ea up in a brilliant sequinned dress that glittered and sparkled under the light. It reminded Gumiho of the time Ea had walked out of the waterfall covered in water droplets. Poor Gumiho couldn't take her eyes off Ea. They openly gawked at each other for a long moment before a polite "Ahem!" from Nyx caused them to both hurriedly avert their eyes politely (albeit a bit too late). Nyx gave them a gentle push towards the stairs, hardly able to cover her mirth.

"Go on, I will be joining you shortly, the guests will be arriving soon!"

As Gumiho and Ea walked down the stairs, they both unconsciously sought each other's hand and grasped it shyly.

"You look gorgeous, Ea. Sorry, I.. I can't stop looking…" Gumiho apologised, trying to keep her composure.

"Gumi, don't… don't say such things… my face is already feeling almost feverish. You, you look really beautiful too!"

Ea stammered at the last part, her mind was yelling at her, telling her to calm down, that they had a whole night of celebration in front of them with friends. But her heart was in cohorts with her eyes, and ogling Gumiho openly, and making her want to jump on Gumiho and pull her back into the room to do naughty things….

Ea shook her head a little. No! no! She had to get such improper thoughts out of her head… But she felt Gumiho's hand tighten its grasp on hers, and gulped hard. Her hand felt soft and warm, and she was sure Gumiho could hear her heart hammering away in her chest because it was beating so hard right now. This was going to be a very long night!

Together Ea and Gumiho made their way downstairs, and were just in time to welcome the guests for that evening.  
Morrigan and Brynhildr arrived, bearing a large bottle of wine. Morrigan was dressed in a black soft gown that flowed all the way down to her feet, but had a very high slit in it which allowed her to reveal flashes of her long, pale legs. Brynhildr, who was clad in a stunning white gown made a good contrast to Morrigan, and she seemed to have a rather pink flush on her checks as well for some reason (Morrigan had been teasing her) and a petulant pout.

Incubus and Behemoth was also nearly there when Incubus received a call on his cellphone. He picked up the call and answered it.

"Hey, Incubus! Wanna go hang out?"

A boyish sounding voice filtered through.

"Ah … Herman! Erm, maybe some other time, I am already booked for tonight!"

Incubus deferred, his eyes on his employer as she stopped to wait for him. Behemoth had changed out of her usual maid outfit and was dressed in a stunning cheong san like gown that showed off all of her curves and reached down well past her knees. She wore her hair pinned up, but left two slender long strands trailing down on either side, framing her oval face. She looked much more chic and sophisticated dressed up tonight … and very beautiful. Incubus had been having trouble not to let his gaze linger on Behemoth too long, but it was a challenge.

"Hah, you have a hot date? Which unsuspecting lady did you put your moves on? You rogue!"

Herman's boyish voice floated through his cellphone and echoed rather loudly in the quiet of the night.

"Shut up! I did no such thing! It… it was an invitation for us to go to her friend's house for a celebration! I… I have been a perfect gentleman!"

Incubus spluttered in reply as he desperately tried to tone down the volume. Across him, Behemoth waited with a slight raise of one eyebrow and slight grin, as she couldn't help but hear what Herman's clear boyish voice had said.

"Anyway, they are all waiting for us, I gotta go. Bye!"

Incubus turned off his phone hurriedly with relief and looked at Behemoth with a red face.

"That was my friend Herman, he… he is a joker sometimes!"

Incubus stammered, looking down. But Behemoth surprised him by walking up and tilting his bowed head up. She looked directly into Incubus's eyes and smiled wryly.

"So… looks like this unsuspecting lady is now no longer unsuspecting! Seems like you are going to have to up your game now, Incubus!"

She grinned a wicked grin, turned around and walked off, leaving him speechless. Huh? Up his game? Was… that an invitation from Behemoth to court her? His scary scary boss with that big mean scythe was interested in him? She had always been attractive to him, but so far, nothing had happened at all between the two of them. Incubus stood rooted to the spot for a while, trying to sort out what had just transpired before hurrying forward to catch up with Behemoth.

Behemoth was inwardly freaking out and her heart was thumping hard. She had walked on ahead also because she didn't want Incubus to see the red flush on her face. Behemoth was screaming at herself inside. Oh my god, I… I literally called him out and just about openly invited him to put his moves on me! Behemoth, are you crazy? But then, Incubus stepped into her field of vision again, and her throat went dry while her heart did a little tumble. He was dressed in a black and white tuxedo today and looked dashingly handsome. His face was red right now with embarrassment, but he was also looking at her with eyes filled with question and open interest… He looked really cute and awkward. Without thinking, Behemoth just grabbed his hand and said

"Come on, they are waiting for us!"

Then she increased her pace, hurrying toward's Dionysus's house at a great pace, almost pulling Incubus along. They arrived right after Brynhildr and Morrigan. As they walked through the door, Incubus immediately sensed the almost palpable air of sexual tension in the air. Alarm bells were ringing crazily in his head. This was not good… he felt as if he was walking into a lion's den! If Incubus had a choice at that moment, he would have seriously considered turning completely around and retreating away.

But he then felt Behemoth's hand on his, and that soft feminine hand, so at odds with the hidden strength within it, was now firmly leading him into Dion's house. With a little sigh, he closed his eyes briefly, bolstered his courage and walked in. He was placing himself in Behemoth's hands for tonight… he hoped fate would be kind!


	14. A Bunny and a Game

**Chapter 14 - A bunny and a game**

Nyx was hurrying down the stairs. She could hear the sounds of the guests. It sounded like everyone had already arrived! But she was suddenly pulled back, much to her surprise.

"Woahh, where do you think you are going Nyxie?"

Dionysus drawled. She had been the one that had pulled Nyx back.

"Where else? Downstairs! Our guests have arrived!"

Nyx said innocently, wondering why Dionysus was looking at her like that.

Dionysus threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Nyx! You spent time helping make Gumiho and Ea so pretty and you are going to go down without even a change of clothes? I will not allow it! Not on my watch! No sirree! You can coming with me to change!"

And then she was dragging Nyx into her room, in spite of her protests that the guests were already here.

"This will only take a jiffy, Nyxie! Especially if you stop struggling!"

Dionysus said with a gleam in her eyes, as she got to work swiftly on Nyx.

"Ekkk! What are you doing! I can put on something myself…. *shriek!* Dion!"

Nyx wailed as she was unceremoniously stripped by Dion. She tried to cover her naked self with her hands self consciously.

"And now, let's get you into this outfit! You will be a sight for sore eyes, yup!"

Dionysus cooed delightedly as she held up a piece of the outfit she had chosen specially for Nyx and then pounced on the hapless girl. Nyx tried her best to protest, but she was fighting a losing battle. Dionysus was bigger, more determined, and after a few more shrieks and squeaks, Nyx was forced into the outfit Dionysus had chosen for her…  
Nyx stared at herself in the mirror and wanted to sink into the ground. She wailed again.

"Dion! I can't go down wearing this! I… I will die from embarrassment! Where did you get this outfit from? Some cosplay shop?"

Nyx was dressed in a body hugging white bunny suit, complete with bunny ears and even a bunny tail on her bottom. She looked like a really cute wide eyed little bunny girl, albeit one with a rosy red flush on her face.

"I … I am changing out of this!" Nyx declared, but Dionysus stopped her.

"No no! You look absolutely adorable Nyxie! I refuse to allow you to change! This is perfect! And might I remind you about that bet you lost to me … I am cashing in, Nyxie! You must do whatever I want tonight, and I want you to wear that bunny suit tonight!"

Dionysus finished, with her arms akimbo, and a self satisfied grin on her face as she looked at her handiwork. Nyx stared at Dionysus in disbelief. But she had lost that bet to Dionysus regarding Gumiho and Ea, and now she had to face the consequences. Nyx hid her flaming red face in her hands. She knew Dionysus was queen of antics, but this…

"Just… kill me now. Please…"

The hapless girl pleaded woefully, but she felt herself already being steered towards the door and down the stairs. Dionysus herself was dressed in skin tight black leather which made her look like a cross between a biker chick and a dominatrix.

"Relax, Nyxie! They will love you! Don't worry! Besides, I will personally kick the butt of anyone who dares to say otherwise!"

Dionysis cooed encouragingly into her ear even as she led Nyx downstairs.

A collective gasp rose as they entered the living room. Nyx made a self conscious attempt to hide herself partially behind Dionysus, anything to avoid the looks being directed towards her.

"Ohh…. Nyx looks so Kawaii!"

Morrigan cooed, and there was a chorus of assent. Then everyone was crowding round Nyx and there was absolutely nowhere to hide. All the women were cooing and gushing over how adorable she looked. Dionysus had to save Nyx with some difficulty from everyone's attention.

"Now , now! Give the girl some air! The poor dear looks like she is faint from all the attention she is getting!"  
Dionysus said as she led Nyx over to a large comfy sofa and sank down in it. Nyx sank down thankfully with her into the big sofa and pressed her hot face onto Dion's shoulder.

"Just so you know… you are so so dead tomorrow Dion!"

Nyx whispered through clenched teeth at Dionysus, though she kept her hot face pressed on her shoulder. She didn't realise that right now, in her adorable bunny outfit, any verbal threats from her carried very little weight! Dionysus grinned and even patted Nyx's rabbit ears reassuringly.

"Then I best make sure I enjoy tonight as if it were my last night on earth shouldn't I?"

Dionysus called out to the rest.

"Let's get started! I declare a toast to Gumiho to celebrate her recovery! Bottoms up!"

Everyone lifted their glasses and drank to Gumiho's health. The fox girl blushed a bit at the attention she was getting, and she readily downed her drink too.

"This is great stuff! Where did you get this?

Morrigan asked appreciatively as she refilled her glass. There were many bottles of wine all on the coffee table in the centre, where they were all seated around comfortably.

"Hey, I am Dionysus! This kind of stuff is my specialty!"

Dionysus smirked. She then set down her empty glass with a thump and called out!

"Let's play a drinking game! We need to get into the mood!"

Nyx inwardly paled a bit, she looked desperately at Dionysus. She wasn't really a very good drinker, but she knew she would be forced to join in. Some of the rest of the girls also had uncertain expressions on their faces. But Dionysus giggled and bulldozed through her way brazenly.

"Rules are easy, everyone gets a card. The person with number 1 is Queen and gets to call out stuff to do for whatever numbers she wants. Those numbers has to do what she says, and of course, the numbers called all need to bottoms up as well! Simple right?"

She took out a deck of cards, drew out eight cards and numbered them from 1 to 8. Then she shuffled them and dealt them out.

Morrigan held up her card numbered 1, and said with a wicked grin.

"As Queen of the hill, I say that Number 2 shall sit on the lap of number 4 for 5 minutes! Now, everyone reveal your card numbers!"

Dionysus cackled merrily.

"Ah, I see you have played this kind of games before, Morrigan!"

Gumiho had the number 2, and Brynhildr had the number 4. The fox girl hesitantly went over to the Valkyrie and gingerly sat on her lap. Brynhildr flashed Morrigan a look of irritation and pouted. On Gumiho's part, she was rather embarrassed. Morrigan handed both girls a glass of wine, and they both downed it, hiding their embarrassment in their drinks. When the time was up, Gumiho thankfully rose and scooted back over to Ea's side.

"Welcome back!"

Ea whispered, and she couldn't help placing a hand on Gumiho and drawing her closer. Seeing her sit on Bryinhildr's lap and triggered just a little bit of jealousy in her! Brynhildr just continued pouting, mad at Morrigan until she leaned over and whispered something into her ear, while poking her puffed out cheeks. Then her face turned a deeper shade of red and she voluntarily drained another glass of wine dry…

The next round had Gumiho getting the number 1 card. She thought for a while, and then said with a grin.

"As Queen of the hill, Number 3 shall feed a glass of wine to Number 7, and lick up any drops of wine that are spilled if its not done properly!"

Incubus's jaw fell open and stayed open, he held up his number 3 card numbly. Nyx gasped, her card was revealed to be number 7! Incubus slowly walked over to Nyx's side, all the while feeling all the eyes of the other girls all on him. One particular pair, from Behemoth, who was pretending to feign nonchalance, he could feel boring into his back like lasers!

Incubus gulped and took up a glass of wine. Nyx stared at him, also gulped and nervously opened her mouth. Incubus looked at her and inwardly groaned. If he spilled any wine on Nyx, he would have to lick it all up off her! It was tempting, but then, would he survive Behemoth's wrath after that?

Ok, the only way to do this successfully, he would have to take it really really slowly. He stood over the seated Nyx and said politely and formally.

"Please tilt your head back a bit, Ms Nyx!"

Wide eyed, Nyx obeyed and tilted back her head slightly, face red. Incubus, then proceeded to very very slowly feed her the glass of wine. He did so at a glacial pace, and paused very frequently, giving Nyx lots of time to adjust herself, swallow and take in the wine slowly. Nyx's flush did not fade, and Incubus was sweating bullets the whole time he was holding the glass at her lips, guarding against spilling any drop. Finally, with a sigh of relief, the deed was done, and he made his way back to Behemoth's side with relief, to the sound of cheers from the rest of the girls. Nyx was swaying a little bit already. That was two glasses of wine down her, which was two glasses more than what she was used to. Dionysus placed an arm around Nyx to support her.

"Hey, are you alright? Don't drop already! We have barely started!"

She said with a grin. Nyx smiled weakly. The wine was giving her face a permanent flush. She was actually glad of Dionysus's supporting arm. By this time, the wine was starting to go into her head already, and she had now totally forgotten she was wearing a bunny outfit. Nyx blinked around the table a little owlishly. She hoped she would get the number 1 card next round! She was going to get her revenge!

Back with Behemoth, Incubus noticed that although she still looked a little put off, she wasn't exuding the murderous aura that he could feel so clearly previously. Incubus sighed a little and picked up a glass of wine politely. He then bent down formally and presented it to Behemoth with a small bow formally.

"Some wine, Ms Behemoth?"

Behemoth's eyes lighted up, and she had difficulty keeping herself from smiling. She had been so Jealous of Nyx! She was not quite willing to forgive Incubus yet, because naturally this was all his fault! She folded her hands across her chest expectantly, pretending to still be miffed at Incubus and waited.

Incubus knew what she wanted, he wasn't called Incubus for nothing. With a resigned grin, he bent down, caught the surprised Behemoth in one arm and leaned her back. He then brought the glass of wine to her lips and slowly fed her the wine. He noted Behemoth's supple but strong body leaning on his arm and he gulped just a bit. Behemoth drank the entire glass quickly, her eyes intent on Incubus's red face all the time. As he lifted the empty glass, she flicked out her tongue naughtily, pushing a trail of the liquid wine out of her lips down the side of her mouth. Behemoth waited, her heart pounding in her chest. She had done that purposely, she wondered if … if Incubus would do what she hoped he would do.

Incubus's eyes widened. That was cheating! She had purposely done that! But he also realised he didn't have much of a choice. Behemoth was openly giving him the opportunity, he couldn't do any less. He leaned down and gently lapped up the split wine from her face tenderly, pausing just a little at the side of her mouth. Behemoth's heart skipped a beat as he did so, and her eyes softened.

Staring at each other, both of them faces red, their sweet moment was interrupted by Morrigan's voice.

"Hmmm …. I don't recall Behemoth being number 7! Forfeit! Forfeit! Shall we make him do that to all the girls here?"

Morrigan cooed. Brynhildr squeaked in protest, and Gumiho and Ea all turned red and shook their heads violently as well.

Incubus jerked upright, cold sweat breaking out on his brow again. Do that to all the girls present? He would never survive! He bowed deeply, his face red.

"S…sorry! It was all my fault! I … I am really sorry, please accept this as my punishment!"

And he grabbed up a glass filled with wine and drained it all in one swallow! Dionysus laughed gaily and slapped him on the back, causing him to almost choke out the wine he had just gulped down.

"Haha! Let's spare the poor boy! I want to see who is the next one to get the number 1 card! Let's continue playing! The night is still young!"

Incubus sighed a breath of relief. But inwardly, he was wondering what was going to happen to him before tonight was truly done! Would he be able to survive this night? Incubus could only wonder and watch as Dionysus once again dealt out those infernal cards to everyone…

"I got it! I got number 1! I am Queen of the hill! Muahahaha! Let's see….."

Dionysus sang merrily, showed off the number 1 card she had dealt to herself and then rubbed her hands in glee looking around.

"Number 4 and 8 shall do a pole dance for us all!"

Ea gasped, her face white as she stared at the number 8 on her card. Incubus looked at the number 4 on his card and almost faceplanted. This was definitely not his lucky day…

_(Am I an evil person? hee. More shenagans coming up! I am sorry, I love to tease my fanfic characters! ^^)_


	15. Two Dances

**Chapter 15 - Two Dances**

Dionysus took up a remote and pressed a button, and two iron poles rose up from floor. She grinned smugly at the surprised looks given and shrugged.

"Always be prepared! So, the poles are in place, let's go, pole dancers!"

With that, Dionysus pressed another button on the remote and a shining ball lowered from the ceiling and loud catchy dance music blasted through the room from hidden speakers. The stage was already cunningly set! All it needed now was the pole dancers! Beside her, Nyx was still swaying but cheering madly too.

"Go Ea, Go Incubus! I wanna see you two Dance! *hic* "

Byrnhildr and Morrigan were likewise cheering throatily. Morrigan took the opportunity to whisper into Byrnhildr's ear.

"Awww, why couldn't it be you, I want to see YOU pole dance too!"

Byrnhildr's cheering halted mid cheer and she turned red. All she managed was a quick retort.

"Well I wasn't the one called so too bad! Hmmph!"

Before she hurriedly took up her glass of wine and gulped it down to hide her red face. But Morrigan whispered again persistently.

"Next time if I become Queen, I am making YOU pole dance, my dear Brynhildr!"

And Morrigan smiled with glee as she watched Brynhildr splutter and almost spit out the wine she had just gulped down.

Ea protested violently.

"No! I … I can't pole dance! Come on, don't make me! _ "

But none of the rest were having it, including even Gumiho! Amidst the cheering, she drew Ea close and whispered.

"You can do it Ea! Come on, just keep your eyes on me! Pretend there is no one else but me! You can do it!"

Ea looked in consternation at Gumiho, but relented. She couldn't refuse when even Gumiho wanted her to dance. She bit her lip and just nodded with reluctance. Then she stood up slowly. Everyone roared harder as they saw that she was now going to go through with it, making her blush even harder. She bent down and whispered to Gumiho.

"I…I am just doing this because you wanted me to, Gumi! I will be dancing just for you!"

Then she straightened and walked slowly over to the first pole.

Over at Behemoth's side, Incubus saw that Ea had stood up and knew that his fate was sealed. He couldn't be such a poor sport when even Ea was willing to go through with this. Not to mention Behemoth was of course tickled pink about the thought and was also lustily cheering them both on. He said softly to Behemoth.

"Just so you know, I will not be held responsible if anything happens!"

As Behemoth tilted her head sideways wondering what that cryptic statement meant, Incubus breathed a deep breath and stood up. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Unlocking level 2 restraints … now!"

Power surged through him and flared. His skin darkened in color, becoming smoother as well. He seemed to grow a little in bulk, his muscles becoming more toned, more distinct. His devil horns grew and became more pronounced as well. He slowly undid the buttons on his tuxedo and shrugged off his jacket. Behemoth's eyes were now as large as saucers as she stared at his transformation.

Incubus was now truly an incubus, as he reverted more to his devil form. He opened his eyes, and they were now intense, red, smoky and staring directly at Behemoth. She felt her throat run dry and her heart beat faster under that gaze. God he was so sexy! And he hadn't even started to dance yet! Behemoth was seized with a wild urge to want to reach out and touch Incubus, to tear off his clothes and run her hands over his toned chest and abs. Incubus smiled a predatory smile and as the dance music started the next song, he started his dance.

Incubus's pole dance wasn't a dance, it was almost a strip show. His every move was meant to show off himself, to titillate, to tease… There was a tangible aura of sexiness, threat of forbidden danger and lust manifested around him as he danced. His eyes were especially devastating. His red smoky eyes seemed to pierce Behemoth's soul as they started at her. He would dance, look away, pretend to be looking at someone else and drive Behemoth almost crazy, and then suddenly, she would find herself fixed by those eyes, frozen in place and laid bare as his undivided attention drew back upon her, making her feel as if she was in a private room and she was the only one he was dancing to.

As Incubus's movements intensified, his dance grew even more alluring. His dance was a challenge, a tease, an invitation. Without words, he was inviting Behemoth to step up, to join him, to partake in a dark, sinful, unrestrained release of lust. Behemoth was fighting a losing battle with herself. Hearting pounding, she felt herself getting uncomfortably hot. Incubus was so unrestrained, so devastatingly sexy that all she could think was that she wanted to pounce on him, snatch him away from the rest of the girls here so that she could have him all to herself. So that he could… she could …

Behemoth grabbed a glass of wine and gulped the whole drink down to ease her dry throat and try and stabalize herself. She closed her eyes briefly as she was hit by a wave of dizziness as drinking so quickly caused the wine to go to her head. Gosh, she was losing control… She opened her eyes again, and found herself mentally stripping the dancing Incubus of the rest of his clothes in her mind. Dimly, she was aware that Ea was also dancing, but all Behemoth had eyes on was a certain dark, handsome and extremely sexy dancing devil.

Over at the other side, Ea let the music flow through her, and she slowly started to dance at the same time Incubus started as well. Hers was a slower start, because she was very self conscious at first. But she kept her eyes glued on the encouraging Gumiho, and let the music drive her feet and body. Ea had always liked dance music, and it helped that she had three glasses of wine in her as well already. Soon, she found herself moving naturally and easily, sliding and twirling around the pole. She kept her eyes on Gumiho and it worked as the rest of the crowd gradually fell away from her consciousness.

She noticed that Gumiho had become totally fixated by her. The fox girl sat there with a visible flush on her face and her ears twitching with suppressed excitement. Her tails were also waving almost wildly behind her, but the rest of her body was absolutely still. As she realised how much Gumiho was mermerised by her dance, Ea felt a wave of happiness and pride sweep through her. She also suddenly felt rather naughty. Ea had by now totally forgotten the presence of other people. She was dancing just for Guimiho and Gumiho loved it! She wanted to do more! She wanted to drive Gumiho absolutely crazy!

Ea grinned naughtily and suddenly changed her dance pace. While she was still spinning and twirling around the pole, now she was openly flaunting herself to Gumiho. As she slid her body up and down the pole, Ea caressed it almost lovingly, pretending it was Gumiho. She reached out her hands yearning and teasingly at Gumiho, and then drew back again to lavish her attention back upon the pole, almost nuzzling it before languidly sliding her cheek down over its smooth surface.

She burst into a blur of movement, spinning around and causing her dress to flare up prettily, the sequins sewn into it a blaze of glittering reflected light. She spun so fast that her dress spun up high enough to almost offer tantalizing glimpses of what was under it. Then Ea suddenly slowed back down again, arching herself all the way back while holding the pole with her hands. Her eyes, gleaming with an inner fire, stared straight at Gumiho from her inverted position and she licked her lips. Ea almost smirked as she saw the fox girl very visibly shudder and almost lose her composure.

Gumiho was drowning in suppressed lust. She wanted to see Ea pole dance, but she had never bargained on the effect Ea would have on her. Ea's sequinned dress accented her lithe body and reminded her vividly of that time she walked out of the waterfall naked. Except that this time, she wasn't just standing there, this time she was dancing, and her dance was taking Gumiho's breath away. At some point, Gumiho dimly realised that Incubus was also dancing, her eyes were riveted on Ea. Ea was dancing her heart away. She looked so pretty, and carefree. So uninhibited and happy, and with her eyes also fixed on Gumiho, she knew that this dance was just for her and no one else.

As Ea changed her dance and got naughtier, Gumiho's breath got shorter and shorter. Her face was heating up, though she barely noticed. She felt a very familiar feeling of almost animalistic lust and possessiveness rise up within her. It had happened at the waterfall glade and it was happening now. Gumiho fought to hold down the rising beast within her.

But Ea was not only drawing it out, she seemed to be almost inviting it. When she alternated between lavishing her attention on the pole and on Gumiho, the fox girl felt an almost irrational surge of jealousy through her. Gods, she was being jealous of an iron pole! But Gumiho desperately wanted to be that iron pole at that moment as she saw Ea wrap her hands and body around it and slide up and down that pole. She lusted for Ea, she wanted Ea, she had to have Ea, she needed Ea! At that point, all Gumiho wanted to do was to pounce on the water goddess, claim her for herself and heck everybody else.

Gumiho could feel her claws gripping so hard into the fabric of the sofa, tearing it as she desperately fought to keep herself under control. Stop, Ea! Stop! You have to stop dancing! I am going out of my mind! If you don't stop soon… I… I will… But Ea continued to dance, agonisingly close and yet tantalisingly out of reach; a spinning twirling goddess forever out of her reach.

Finally the song came to an end, and to the thunderous roar of all present, Incubus and Ea finished their pole dance and returned to their seats. Only Gumiho and Behemoth were uncharacteristically silent. Both were still stunned quite speechless. As Ea returned to her seat, shaking a little from her exertions and the excitement as she realised she had danced so brazenly in front of everyone, she noticed the deep furrows that Gumiho had dug into the seat, and the fox girl still had a very dazed look.

"Gumi, are you alright?"

Ea reached out to Gumiho only to have the fox girl catch her hand in a strong grip of iron. After stopping her, Gumiho let go slowly, with great difficulty and said through gritted teeth.

"Tie me up, Ea. Quickly!"

"Huh? What? Why?" Ea asked, blinking in confusion.

"Because I am about to totally lose myself and pounce on you soon! Please Ea! Just tie me up now!"

Gumiho pleaded, struggling to even get the words out as she fought down the rising beast within her. With Ea so near, her touch, her scent was adding fuel to her fire. She forced her eyes to close and held out her hands towards Ea in supplication. Seeing the fox girl in such a state, Ea didn't question further. She took off one of her hair ribbons, infused her power in it so that it would become pliant but really hard to break, and she then swiftly tied up Gumiho's hands, and even her legs just to be sure.

Gumiho sighed a deep shuddering breath once she had finished as she tested her bonds and confirmed that they were secure. The raging beast within her rebelled and raged at being so confined, but it was also subsiding now that she realised her movements were severely limited. Ea clasped Gumiho's head to her bosom and stroked her fox ears gently.

"I am sorry, I am sorry. I didn't know you would be this affected!" She murmured.

Gumiho just shook her head slightly and closed her eyes, giving herself over to Ea's touch.

"Its… not your fault, Ea. I … I just want this evening to end soon. I want you alone with me…"

Ea gulped a little, sensing the very raw need and promise behind Gumiho's words. She shivered a little with excitement herself. She looked up and realised that everyone was staring at her and Gumiho with questioning expressions. She stammered.

"Err,err, don't mind us, Gumiho is really drunk and she gets rather wild when that happens, so she … she asked me to tie her up before she goes into a drunken fury!... heh"

Ea finished lamely, and she clasped Gumiho's head closer to her, bent down and hid her hot red face between Gumiho's fox ears. Thankfully, her friends seemed to understand and just let it go.

At Behemoth's end, she was still staring dazedly at Incubus as he returned to his seat beside her. Incubus stretched a bit and murmured.

"Reinstating Level 2 restraints… now!"

And visibly, before her, Incubus's aura faded, his reddish eyes lightened their hue and his skin color paled. Soon, before the astonished Behemoth, it was once again the rather shy, awkward Incubus standing in front of her. What! No! I want the other Incubus back! Behemoth railed to herself inwardly!

As Incubus took a glass of wine and drank up to ease his thirst, his eyes twinkled naughtily at Behemoth. Suddenly, Behemoth saw again a hint of the sexy, alluring Incubus behind that glance. He was still there, just suppressed now. Behemoth breathed in a shuddering breath and swallowed. She made a silent decision and reached out her hand.

Incubus barely had time to put down his glass before he was forcibly pulled down by an iron grip and found himself staring wide eyed, face to face with a very, very aroused Behemoth.

"Level 2 restraints huh…. I wonder what happens if I strip you of ALL your restraints!"

As Behemoth's eyes glittered, Incubus groaned inwardly and gulped.

"Err… help …"


	16. Shadows of Death

**Chapter 16 - Shadows of Death**

At the outskirts of the city Odaiba in which Dionysus's house was in, there was an abandoned warehouse. Within the large empty building, two figures wearily huddled together.

They were cornered and had nowhere left to run. It had been a long hard fight, but they were both at their limit. They had tried to throw off their pursuers and take refuge in the abandoned warehouse, but knowing their enemies, it would only be a matter of time. This was just a temporary lull during which they had to get whatever strength they could back before their foes were upon them again.

Tiamat leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes briefly. She was so tired, every muscle in her body ached. There was a large gash in her arm and one on her leg. Both had been tied up tightly with her partner's thick bandages, but the blood was slowly seeping through. The fountain of power within herself, which flowed so strongly in the past, was now at low ebb. She had used so much of it she wondered how much was left. She felt hands on her shoulders and opened her eyes to meet her partner's. Orsiris's eyes were as they always was, calm and serious. They regarded her thoughtfully now.

"You should sit down and rest, Tiamat. Take this chance to catch your breath and regain your strength."

Orsiris said, her matter of fact serious tone not showing any hint of the desperate situation they were in. Her hands on Tiamat's shoulders exerted just a little more force pushing downwards. Sighing just a little, Tiamat allowed Orisis to push her down and she sat down on the cold floor on the warehouse. How had it come to this? Tiamat wondered as she glanced around at the big empty warehouse they were in. How had they arrived at this point, where they were both being hunted, hurt, and facing certain destruction. She clenched her trembling blood soaked hands. Both of them wanted revenge, both of them wanted justice, and somehow, the pursuit of vengeance had drawn them deeper and deeper down into a downward spiral. She had split blood, she had destroyed, she had burned. Had it all been worth it? But then Tiamat looked back at Orsiris's face and one thought came back to her. It had been worth it, because if not, she would never had met Orsiris…

It was strange, their partnership. But they both recognised each other's strength and also, each other's desire for vengeance. It was something no one else understood but the two of them. And so they had come together because of an intense shared emotion. Yet, along the way, something else had grown between the two of them as well. It was there, unsaid, unresolved, but they were both very much aware of it. Tiamat looked at Orsiris and felt a tight knot in her might die anytime soon… The thought suddenly brought a wetness to her eyes. She blinked in surprise, she had never cried in a long time. Why was she feeling emotional now?

Orsiris noticed as well, and reached out a hand to brush away Tiamat's tears.

"Are your wounds worse? Are you in pain?"

She asked, her voice level and quiet, but the underlying concern was clear. Tiamat shook her head slightly. It wasn't that. But she couldn't say it. She tried to hide it by asking another question instead.

"Is… dying painful, Orsiris?"

The question came out in a quivering voice. Tiamat gulped and tried to hold back more of her tears. She suddenly realised she didn't want to die. When had she become so scared?

"Its very painful … I died once. It's not an experience I want to repeat…"

Orsiris said in that matter of fact tone of hers. But for the first time, there was a slight pause in her, a small crack in the monotone she always used. She remembered her prior death, of being dismembered into a dozen pieces. She looked at Tiamat's vibrant face, always so cold and beautiful, and the thought of the same thing happening to Tiamat now gave her pause.

Tiamat felt more tears welling up in her eyes. She drew her knees up and hid her face in them. She couldn't help shivering a little as a dread feeling of coldness swept through her.

"I… I don't to die..."

Tiamat stiffened as she suddenly felt Orsiris place her arms around her and hugged her awkwardly. This was the first time she had known Orsiris to do something like that. It was comforting, but it was also heartbreaking to Tiamat. Why…. Why are you now showing me such concern now? It would have been easier to let go if you stayed the serious, emotionless Orsisis…

Then with a loud boom, one of the walls of the warehouse exploded. A gaping hole appeared and from within the large hole, their enemies marched in. They were all 9 foot tall, muscular and all wore identical masks of set. Their mask had a curved snout, and long rectangular ears. They all had a forked tail and carried long wicked spears.

Orsiris's eyes narrowed in anger, as they always did when she saw Set's legion. Individually, they were easily dispatched, but their numbers were legion and with their weapons imbued with Seth's magiks, they could hurt even Tiamat and her. Wordlessly, she rose to her feet. Behind her, Tiamat had also stood up, and the warning rumble of magic could be felt playing across her palms as she summoned her power. Without words, Seth's legion charged forth and they were engulfed in battle yet again…

Tiamat could feel her magic ebbing away. She was getting weaker by the minute, but the attacks were relentless. Dozens of Seth's legion lay dead at their feet as her magic burned and sizzled through them. Orsiris's bandages would streak out and engulf the legion, wrapping them in their deadly embrace and crushing them before dropping their limp broken forms upon the floor. But for every one they killed, another one strode in to take its place, its spear sparking with deadly elditch energies.

Tiamat heard a cry of pain and turned to see Orsiris being pinned onto the wall. Even her bandages had been pinned down by a multitude of spears. She rushed in and placed herself before Orsiris, braving the deadly pointed spears all being thrown in their direction, their cruel tips sparkling with power. She raised her hands and summoned whatever magics she had left. A circular wall of magic appeared in front of her, pulsing and wavering. The spears struck the wall repeatedly and flashed. Desperately, Tiamat tried to keep the wall up, pushing herself to her limit. The wall of magic hummed as more and more spears struck it. Finally, there was a flash and massive explosion as the wall imploded. The explosion flung Tiamat back into Orsiris. She gasped in pain and looked down to see a spear plunged into her belly. One of the spears had gotten through. Tiamat thought dully even as she felt her legs give way under her…

At seeing this, Orsiris screamed and pulled herself free of the spears pinning her down. Her bandages, as much a part of her as her body tore free, dripping with blood. She caught Tiamat in her arms as she slid downwards.

"Run, Orsiris…"

Tiamat managed though blood filled lips. Orsiris shook her head fiercely.

"No! If it comes to this, we will die together!"

Tiamat felt herself cradled in Orsiris's arms and looked up weakly. Orsiris's pink hair swirled around wildly and her eyes were intense with grief. She had never seen Orsiris show such emotion. Orsiris … cared about her! Tiamat felt her heart swell with emotion at the thought. Then she looked past Orsiris and saw the legion, now all crowding in, spears raised for the ending blow, tips glowing with magic. Tiamat closed her eyes and huddled closer to Orsiris, seeking solace in her arms for their final moment.

Then, the roof of the warehouse caved in as a form hurtled through it and plunged to the ground. The winged form hit the ground with a boom and the shockwave of the impact cracked and bent the steel floor of the warehouse. The air in the warehouse grew heavy and tinted and glibbering voices could be heard echoing throughout the structure. Even Seth's normally fearless legion drew back slightly at the fearsome aura emanating from the being between them and their prey. The pause would prove to be a fatal mistake.

Chaos stood up and raised her hands, power already gathering within her, turbulent, ferocious and wild. Her red eyes blazing with eldritch power, Chaos felt the power struggling to break free within her, wild with fury. She snarled and brought it under her command, molding it, controlling it. A ball of madly swirling red energies coalesced in front of her, getting bigger and bigger. The hum of magical energies grew to a fever pitch and with it, the howling of the glibbering voices in the air. Finally, when she felt as if she would split apart herself if she held on any longer, Chaos released her fury upon the legion.

A storm of chaotic mighty magicks swept through the entire warehouse. It hit and swept through Seth's entire legion with Chaos's full fury behind it. Chao's supreme otherworld punishment exploded upon the legion like an atomic bomb, sweeping death and destruction. The entire structure of the warehouse blew apart like cards swept away in a tornado. Seth's legion howled futilely and disappeared, all utterly destroyed in a maelstrom that was Chaos' supreme otherworld punishment.

After a long minute, which felt like an eternity, the maelstrom of destruction finally ended. The howling voices stilled. In fact, the quietness in the aftermath was almost eerie. Nothing else remained alive within warehouse except Chaos, Tiamat and Orsiris. Seth's legion had been utterly destroyed to a man.

Chaos looked back at the couple behind her. Orsiris still craddled Tiamat who had by now fainted. Orsiris looked at Chaos and spoke only one word.

"Why?"

Chaos smiled wryly.

"I have seen the two of you, pursuing your vengeances, smiting your foes. I have use … for you two…"

She walked over, her lithe beautiful figure so at odds with terrible destruction she had just wought moments before. She reached out a shapely hand and touched the spear protruding from Tiamat's belly. A creeping reddish magic enveloped the spear and literally melted it into nothing, leaving just the wound free, though still bleeding profusely.

"Bathory can save her…. Come with me… Join me…"

Chaos offered as she spread her silvery black wings and reached her hand out to Orsiris.

Orsiris looked at Tiamat. She could feel the life ebbing away from the woman she held. She thought about how her previous death had been like. The pain and suffering she had felt then. She did not want Tiamat to die…

Orsiris looked back at Chaos and nodded wordlessly. Still cradling Tiamat, she took Chaos' hand.


	17. An Unforgettable Night

**Chapter 17 – An Unforgettable Night**

The party was in full swing now. Everyone by now had a few glasses of wine in their bellies, and some had more. Incubus was being kept very busy trying to fend off Behemoth's heated advances and maintain some shred of decorum. Ea had Gumiho's head cradled in her lap since she was so conveniently tied up. But she was currently also being tormented by Gumiho's frisky tails which she didn't tie up. Morrigan was constantly whispering naughty stuff into Bynhildr's ears to keep the battle Valkrie's face in a state of almost constant red. Dionysus was trying to get Nyx even more drunk by plying her with more wine while freely offering her shoulder as support for the tipsy Nyx to lean against.

And they continued the game! Ea was Queen of the hill next! She looked at the tied up Gumiho and got an inspiration!

"Numbers 6 and 7 shall be tied up by numbers 2 and 3 for at least ten minutes, and can't be freed until the person who tied them agrees to release them! Threats, begging, offers and whatever means can be used to free yourself, except that no powers allowed!"

Ea said with a smile. She wanted there to be more people who were tied up just like her Gumiho so that they wouldn't seem so out of place!

When the numbers were revealed, it turned out that Behemoth had to be tied up by Brynhildr, while Dionysus had to be tied up by Nyx! Incubus heaved a sigh of relief at the respite as Behemoth unwillingly allowed herself to be tied up by the half tipsy Brynhildr. Behemoth smiled as sweetly as she could at Brynhildr and offered all sorts of tasty treats the next time she went to her café. It worked well, as Brynhildr untied her at the end of ten minutes.

Dionysus was not so fortunate. Nyx pounced on her with delighted glee and trussed her up tightly like a turkey. She seemed to take great pleasure in seeing Dionysus trussed up. Dionysus tried to cajole and beg Nyx but nothing seemed to work!

"Come on Nixxie, you wouldn't keep your dear Dion all tied up right?"

Nyx just grinned, shook her head cutely.

"Pretty nixxie please, with cherries and strawberries on top?"

Another toss of her pretty head from Nyx.

"I … I will let you change out of your cute little bunny suit!"

Nyx paused slightly, a bit tempted, then patted Dion's cheek softly and giggled a no.

"I … I will help you drink your wine for the rest of the evening, you are getting drunk!"

Another shake of Nyx's cute head causing her bunny ears to flop around. She even snorted and took a sip from her wine…

"I … I will do all the house hold chores next week!"

Dionysus's pleading was taking on a more and more desperate edge now as it seemed like nothing was moving the pretty bunny girl beside her. It failed as each of her pleadings were met with either a shaking of head or an outright laugh from Nyx.

Nyx finally reached over and covered Dionysus's mouth with her little hand, shushing her. She turned to the rest and said with a giggle and naughty gleam in her eyes.

"Let's just continue the game! Dion here isn't going to getting out of her bounds anytime soon! Maybe not even for the rest of the evening!"

She ignored the muffled despairing "Nooooooo" that came from tied up Dionysus.

Incubus got the number 1 card next (much to his relief). He thought quickly and said smiling.

"Numbers 2 and 3 shall tickle numbers 6 and 7 as much as possible"

Behemoth and Brynhildr turned out to be numbers 2 and 3 while by Dionysus and Gumiho were numbers 6 and 7. The (by now) drunk Brynhildr jumped up in joy and advanced on Gumiho.

"Yesh! I havse alwaysh wanted to do thish!"

Behemoth also advanced on the tied up Dionysus smiling. Nyx, happily tipsy, swayed a little and then grasped Dionysus firmly and giggled to Behemoth.

"Let me help, Behemoth! I know where she is most ticklish! Here, here, here…. And here…!"

And the bunny clad girl wasted no time showing Behemoth exactly where Dionysus was most vulnerable to being tickled. It didn't help that Dionysus's outfit exposed a fair amount of skin for tickling! Both Behemoth and Nyx got into it with gusto, much to Dionysus's dismay. Worst of all, being tied up as she was, Dionysus couldn't even defend herself and was totally at the two girl's mercy!

"No…. wait….! This is unfair! … hahahaha, s… stop…! Hahaha! You are killing me… no … not there…. Hahahahaha! Nyxxie…!"

Dionysus couldn't do much other than gasp and laugh helplessly as Behemoth and Nyx attacked her most ticklish spots and tormented her mercilessly.

On the other side, Brynhildr advanced unsteadily upon the similarly tied up Gumiho with a gleam in her eyes. The battle valkyrie, who had been drinking far too much because of Morrigan's endless teasing, was sloshed. Gumiho and Ea looked on wide eyed as she unsteadily approached. Once within striking distance, the battle valkyrie pounced on the hapless fox girl.

"Yaaaa! Gotcha!"

Gumiho gasped as Byrnhildr landed on her clumsily. Then, the battle valkyrie reached up and started to tickle and fondle her twitching fox ears! Gumiho's already red face turned even redder as she reached her other hand over, caught one of her tails and started to tickle and fondle that as well!

"I hash alwaysh wantedsh to know how these feelsh likesh!"

Gushed Brynhildr drunkedly as she happily played with, tickled and fondled Gumiho's ears and tails. Ea was at first apprehensive, but soon realised that Brynhildr seemed to have reverted into a rather childish mentality after becoming drunk. A naughty twinkle appeared in her eyes as she also noticed that Nyx had joined in with Behemoth. She didn't want to be left out either!

"Let me help too, Brynhildr! Let's do this together!"

Ignoring Gumiho's squeak of dismay, Ea also reached for Gumiho's ears and tails and happily joined in giggling. Gumiho felt a heavenly warm sensation envelope her in spite of her protests as her twitching ears and tails were attacked by two pairs of soft hands, and tied up as she was, she couldn't even run away!

"Ea…. How could you! No…. stop…! This… you… *gasp* …."

The fox girl could only managed an initial strangled, betrayed jumble of words from her mouth before Ea and Brynhildr's hands sapped the will to resist from her. This was soon replaced with soft moans, much purring and gasps as those two pairs of hands continued their torment on the girl. Gumiho felt a heavy haze descend upon her as her eyes grow lidded and she arched her back appreciatively at the wonderful sensations. Ea and Brynhildr giggled madly like two naughty school children at Gumiho's helpless reactions to their touch.

When Brynhildr and Behemoth had finally had enough fun and returned to their respective seats, Dionysus was slumped weakly on the floor in a daze, groaning softly because she had laughed so much her sides ached and her entire body felt like jelly. Nyx stayed by Dionysus's side, still occasionally slipping a hand over for a quick tickle and giggling at the helpless gasp and groans from Dionysus.

Gumiho was curled up into a ball with her head in Ea's lap, with her eyes glazed and her throat scratchily dry from too much purring and gasping. She shuddered and quivered in spasms every time Ea stroked her ears, though by now, Ea had switched a more soothing, comforting stroke with her hand as she knew that Gumiho had been teased enough. Gumiho was so far gone she just laid there and barely twitched as Ea planted a soft reassuring kiss on her head. Ea hugged Gumiho's head close and giggled tipsily. That had been fun!

The next round of cards was dealt out and Nyx squealed in delight as she finally became Queen of the hill! She had been waiting all night for this! She brandished her number 1 card high and blurted her command with glee.  
"Numbers 2, 4 and 6 shall kiss numbers 3, 5 and 7 for at least 30 seconds on the lips!"  
Morrigan didn't even look at the number on her card or Brynhildr's. She just caught the tipsy swaying Brynhildr into a close embrace and said with a gleam in her eye.

"Finally! An excuse to kiss! Take a deep breath, Bryn!"

Then without giving Brynhildr a chance for even a peep, she smothered the valkyrie's lips with her own in a deep long passionate kiss! Smoooch! While surprised, Brynhildr was far from unwilling and was soon returning the kiss fervently, though her face was red as the kiss continued.

Seeing this, Behemoth shrugged and threw her card far away behind her, while also quickly grabbing Incubus by the back of his neck and pulling him down with her. The devil barely managed to stop his downward momentum in time but now found himself face to face with Behemoth with her back on the floor and her arms snugly around him.  
Their lips were barely two inches apart and the only reason why they haven't touched was because he was propping himself up with his arms. Then, Behemoth leaned up and closed that remaining two inches and they were kissing. Behemoth almost sighed as she felt their lips mesh together. She had ached for this all evening, wanted it and now she finally got what she craved. She closed her eyes in bliss and hugged Incubus closer so that he was pressed against her. She could feel his thumping heart close to her equally racing one. She slid her tongue to find his and lost herself in heaven as their tongue intertwined.

Incubus knew he was lost the moment their lips touched. Behemoth's lips were deliciously sweet and he knew that they were way past the point of no return. At this time, there would be no further hesitation anymore. So, he threw caution into the wind, told his brain to take a hike, and let his own suppressed desires free. He kissed her back fiercely, and with wild abandon matching her intensity. He would let her know in no uncertain terms through this kiss that while she desired him, he also desired her just as much!

Ea looked at the two kissing couples and needed no other urging. Gumiho was in her arms, face flushed, eyes glazed and tied up to boot! They had been holding back their aching desires the entire evening anyway! She crushed the card in her hands, applying her magic, oblitering it utterly. Then she tenderly took Gumiho's head in both her hands, paused slightly and whispered.

"I love you, Gumiho."

Ea then kissed the fox girl on her lips deeply with all the feeling she could. The heartfelt words followed by the passionate kiss brought Gumiho out of her daze and literally breathed life back into the previously almost catomose fox girl. All her previous aching need, desires and passion were reawakened as she felt Ea's lips on hers. With a flick of Ea's fingers, Gumiho felt the bonds on her loosening and falling away, finally freeing her. Gumiho arched her body forward, clasped Ea close with her aching arms and kissed back with all the yearning and need she had been feeling the entire evening, she would never get enough of kissing Ea…

Nyx glanced from one kissing couple to the other with her mouth open. It was long past 30 seconds already, but clearly no one was keeping count. All three couples looked so passionate, and in love, and… so hot! Nyx felt the heat rising within her as she took in all three racy kissing couples. She felt left out! Then her glance fell on the still tied up Dionysus beside her. Dionysus had recovered slightly by this time and was also looking around the room at the three couples with some surprise. Their eyes met and both girls felt their faces turn red. Dionysus kept her eyes fixed on Nyx though, and put all her heart and soul into her intense look keeping Nyx's eyes locked on hers.

"Nyxxie, I … know I tease you a lot, engage in all sorts of antics, spout puns and all, but… but its just my way of showing I care for you deeply. I …I really love you, Nyx… "

Nyx looked into Dionysus's puppy dog eyes with a contemplative expression, then shut her own eyes and concentrated. There was a surge as her power flared, and she split into two Nyxs before Dionysus's wondering eyes. One carried a serious expression while the other… had naughty mismatched eyes which were filled with passion. The naughty Nyx pushed Dionysus slowly until she had her flat on her back. Dionysus found herself staring up into those mesmerizing cute mismatched eyes. All this while, the other Nyx folded her hands and pursed her lips a little. The serious Nyx murmured.

"We are going to wake up tomorrow with a splitting headache and much more …"

"Oh hush… I, I will chalk it all up as wine and temporarily insanity…"

The Nyx hovering over Dionysus shushed the serious Nyx and without further hesitation, tenderly kissed the pink haired goddess beneath her. Dionysus almost swooned as their lips touched. Finally, they were kissing, and it wasn't just her dreaming! Naughty Nyx's lips were curious, exploring and utterly sweet. Dionysus lost herself to the sensations coursing through her as they kissed. She was used to being the more dominant one but in this case, trussed up as she was, she was the one being led, she was the one underneath on her back while Nyx was on top. The entire experience of their first kiss was turning her personal foundations on its head. Her mind was going blank as she submitted to Nyx's lead.

The serious Nyx looked at all four couples, still kissing each other as if they could never stop, and felt her face turn redder and redder. She sighed in defeat, freed Dionysus of her bounds, reached out and enveloped both the naughty Nyx and Dionysus in a hug. She laid her head on Dionysus's shoulder and closed her eyes.

It was a wondrous night at Dionysus's house. None of them would ever forget it… ^_^


	18. Underworld Arc - Jealousy and Loneliness

The woman had dark fathomless eyes. She was beautiful, but the coldness surrounding her made her beauty almost secondary. It flowed about her, and touched anyone nearby freezing their heart. She looked upon a still pool of water and saw a face inside. It was a young, kind, caring face filled with smiles which used to bring cheer to her existence. Now, the girl was sleeping soundly next to another pink haired woman. The two were snuggled close together and the pink haired woman hugged the long haired girl close to her even in her sleep. An intense feeling of jealousy mixed with loneliness surged through the cold beauty. She reached out her hand slowly towards the pool of water and whispered.

"Nyx…"

Nyx jolted up in her bed with a scream, her heart pounding. The headache immediately hit her like a ton of bricks as well and she clutched her head in pain. Dionysus stirred beside her, but instead of waking, the pink haired goddess just threw a hand over Nyx and drew her into a tighter embrace…

"Its ok … bad dream…. Nyxxie…. Be over in the morning… zzzz"

Dionysus murmured before starting to snore lightly again.

Nyx snuggled back into the comfort of Dionysus's arms, glad for their warmth and solace even though the goddess of wine had obviously gone back to sleep. Even through her throbbing headache, she felt cold, very cold, and she burrowed into Dionysus's arms further. She shut her eyes and willed herself to try and go back to sleep. But an image of what woke her up floated into her mind again, and with it, that dread cold feeling that even reached her heart. It was an image of a cold beauty looking at her with dark fathomless eyes. The rising dread within her brought about the hangover from the night before into full force.

Nyx pushed herself up again and extricated herself from Dionysus's arms. She stumbled over to the toilet and retched into the toilet bowl the wine from the previous night. She shivered miserably as she kept vomiting until she no longer had anything left in her stomach to vomit out. When it was finally over, she stood up unsteadily, went over to the washing basin, turned on the water tap and dunked her head into the water.

It was a while before Nyx finally lifted her head, though she felt more refreshed and alive after that. She took a shower, letting the water wash over her entire body from head to toe. When she finally stepped out and dressed herself, she finally felt more like herself. She made a mental note never to drink so much ever again!  
As she walked by her bed, she saw Dionysus still sleeping deeply in it. The lazy bum! An inadvertent blush rose to her face though, as memories of the night before flooded back to her, chasing away her nightmare. Her eyes softened and she called out softy.

"Dion, I am going to make breakfast!"

Dionysus opened one eye blurrily and reached out an arm to catch Nyx and pulled her back into bed.

" Its still early …. *yawns* come on, lets sleep in more, I wanna snuggle with Nyxxie!"

Nyx squeaked and with some difficulty, again extricated herself from Dionysus's sleepy embrace. She kissed Dionysus on the cheek tenderly and laughed.

"I will go make some coffee and breakfast, sleepyhead! I will call you when they are ready! And don't think I have forgotten Dion! You are so so dead today!"

She tried to keep a severe voice. But her threat was just met with a disappointed sleepy "Awwwww" and Nyx couldn't help smiling in spite of herself. The blanket covering Dionysus had slipped down a little, showing half of a breast and Nyx blushed red. Her flush increased as her eyes fell on a crumpled discarded bunny suit on the floor nearby. She gulped and quickly pulled the blanket up over Dionysus's shoulder, covering her breast. Then Nyx slipped out of the room to go downstairs to prepare breakfast.

As she passed the first guest room, where Brynhildr and Morrigan was, she couldn't help but overhear the muffled high pitched sound of Brynhildr's protests coming from inside the closed door.

"Morrigan, no! We need to get up soon! We are in Dionysus's place! Everyone will be up for breakfast soon, and… eeeppp"

The battle Valkyrie's high pitched petulant voice was suddenly cut off by a "Mmmmpphh" and soon replaced with inadvertent soft sighs and groans. Nyx slapped a hand quickly over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing and quickly hurried on, her face red.

Nyx passed the second guestroom door. In contrast to the first room, this one was utterly quiet save for peaceful breathing sounds. Nyx couldn't resist opening the door just a crack and peeping in. She saw Behemoth and Incubus sleeping together peacefully in the same bed, arms intertwined around each other. Behemoth was smiling in her sleep while Incubus simply looked… very tired out and exhausted! The two were dead to the world and looked like a really cute pair sleeping. Smiling, Nyx closed the door softly and continued on her way.

As she passed by Ea and Gumiho's room, the door opened and Ea came out yawning, with dark rings around her panda like eyes.

"Hi Ea! Oh dear, Didn't you sleep well?"

Ea froze like a deer caught in a car's headlights as she saw Nyx, and she blushed right up to the roots of her hair at that seemingly innocent question.

"Err, yeah… not really, that is…"

Ea wavered. In actual fact, she and Gumiho had hardly gotten any sleep at all! Gumiho's animal like instincts had been fully awakened and the fox girl had been rather insatiable… It was only when dawn broke that Gumiho finally fell asleep, tired out. Ea though, was an early morning person and as she saw the first streams of the sunlight shining through the window, she had forced herself out of bed. She was just leaving the room to look for coffee when she bumped into Nyx.

Nyx took pity on the blushing Ea. She grabbed her hand and said kindly.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen, I will make some breakfast and a nice steaming pot of coffee for all of us. You look like you need it!"

Ea agreed gratefully, relieved that Nyx wasn't going to grill or tease her. She shut the door softly and followed Nyx down the stairs to the kitchen. Once coffee was made, the two girls sat at the kitchen table and sipped appreciatively at the mugs of steaming hot coffee in their hands.

"Ahhhh…. I really needed that!"

Ea sighed happily, breathing in the delicious smell of the coffee in her mug as she sipped on it. Nyx nodded happily too. Her stomach then choose that moment to growl hungrily and both of girls laughed sheepishly.

"I will go make breakfast now!"

Nyx said as she got up. She walked towards the counter and then paused… something was wrong. That dread cold feeling had suddenly crept back and she could feel a prickling on the back of her neck. There was a wavering in the air and Ea stared wide eyed at Nyx, and the coffee in her mug which was splashing around so turbulently that some of it spilled out.

Then, a massive barbed scythe seemingly appeared hanging in mid air within the kitchen and then literally cleaved the air apart. From the wavery depths within, a beautiful woman with long braided blue hair appeared, holding the barbed scythe casually in her hands. She was dressed in a black one piece that showed off much of an alluring body. Her eyes though, were cold, and fathomless. Behind her, a huge monster with a multitude of arms protruding from all angles followed.

"Nyx… I have come to take you home…"

The woman's voice was thin and low, and filled with a creeping dread which sent shivers through both of the girls present, especially Nyx. She stared at the blue haired woman in shock and could only gasp out one word.

"Tartarus…"


	19. When Fury and Jealousy Clash

**Chapter 19 - When Fury and Jealousy Clash**

Dionysus was still in dreamland when a desperate scream cut through her mind and instantly woke her up. It was Nyx! Something was very wrong. As she jolted out of bed, the sounds of crashing, wood splitting apart and other destruction confirmed her initial thought. Dionysus ran to the door and flung it open, the sounds of battle could be heard floating up from the kitchen downstairs.

The pink haired goddess ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Behind her, hot on her heels, ran Gumiho. The fox girl had woke up to the screams from downstairs, as she recognised Ea's voice mingled with Nyx's. The empty bed beside her also confirmed that Ea was not by her side, and thus very much in trouble. The fox girl had bounded out of her room and followed Dionysus as she barrelled down the stairs.

Both girls got to the bottom and paused momentarily at what they saw. The kitchen was in shambles, a massive struggle had evidently erupted there. A portal, glowing with unearthly magic stood hanging in midair. Near the portal was a blue haired girl with a massive barbed scythe in her hands. Behind her, was a massive monstrosity whose bulk stretched all the way back into the portal. A hundred arms sprouted from it bulk … and grasped firmly within those arms were Nyx and Ea.

"Nyx!"

Cried Dionysus as she charged straight in, her hands clenched into fists and pulsing with her gathered power. Gumiho, on the other hand, circled to the side and then stealthily dashed in, claws unshealthed.

Tartarus's right hand remained immobile, still holding her barbed scythe casually, but a steadily ominous build up of power could be felt emanating from the scythe. Instead, she stretched out her other hand into an open palm. A shimmering sphere of force appeared shielding her and the monstrosity. Dionysus and Gumiho's attacks both smashed into the sphere like a freight train and both were hurled back. The sphere wavered and shimmered but held.

"Dionysus…. Nyx's lover… I shall kill you here right now!"

Tartarus stated coldly, while the power within her scythe continued to build up.

"Dionysus, get away! Before she unleashes her netherworld scythe! Just … just leave me!"

Nyx cried out desperately. Both she and Ea were straining with all their might, but the hundred armed monstrosity held on to them with grips of iron. Ea even tried turning into water, but still failed to break free. Somehow, those arms could hold her form regardless of what she turned into. The monstrosity laughed grimly.

"Hecatonchires holds titans in their place…. Little goddesses will not break free…"

Then the ceiling of the kitchen broke apart and two forms crashed through it. From above, Behemoth and Brynhildr descended upon Tartarus like avenging angels. Brynhildr's sword shone with a pearly white light while elritch energies ran over Behemoth's scythe. A third black cloaked form perched on the window sill. Morrigan unleashed a cloud of absolute darkness that enveloped Tartarus.

Seeing their friends joining the fray, Dionysus and Gumiho both instinctively charged in to add their strength. Everyone present could feel the deadly energies building within Tartarus's scythe and all knew they had to somehow stop it before it was unleashed.

"Together, Gumiho!"

Dionysus yelled as she plunged straight in again, this time gathering all of her power and concentrating it onto one fist. Gumiho likewise charging beside her, also focused all of her power onto one point. The pink haired goddess and nine tailed fox both hit the exact centre of Tartarus's shield at the same moment Brynhildr and Behemoth's weapons cleaved down from above.

There was a shattering crack and then the shield exploded. All four continued on through the the dissipating shield, their momentum and force carrying them forward, into the ball of darkness which Morrigan had wove around Tartarus. Brynhildr and Behemoth both felt their weapons impact on another weapon in midair. It was Tartarus's scythe.

While blinded by darkness, Tartarus still sensed the overwhelming danger from above and raised her scythe above her head to block. Brynhildr and Behemoth's weapons clanged onto the raised netherworld scythe, still humming with power, and bounced off. While her scythe had saved her from Brynhildr and Behemoth's attack, the ball of darkness around her had blinded her to Dionysus and Gumiho coming in from the front. Both Dionysus's fist and Gumiho's claw smashed straight in and all Tartarus could do was raise her other arm at the last moment to block.

Both the fist and the claw, blazing with energy smashed into Tartarus's raised arm and there was an audible crack as a bone within broke on the impact. Tartarus was flung back out of the ball of darkness into Hecatonchires. The woman straightened herself swiftly though, no hint at all of even feeling the pain from the injuries caused to her arm, which now hung limp by her side. Instead, her gaze remained fixed upon Dionysus, whom she could now see.

"Blade of oblivion."

Tartarus intoned before sweeping her barbed scythe now in one tremendous arc. Finally, at her words, the power that had been building within the scythe was released in one dreadful moment, one that promised death to all who tried opposing its power.

"Noooo!"

Suddenly, there was another Nyx other than the one still caught within Hecatonchires's grip. The second Nyx hurled herself at Tartarus desperately, throwing her arms around her and succeeded in throwing her off balance. The scythe still swung round though, completing its motion and a massive bow wave of force cleaved out.

The wave of force smashed outward from the scythe in a dread arc, expanding outwards impossibly fast. It smashed through the walls of Dionysus's house and carried on through the row of houses connecting to it. Whatever it met was cut through like a hot knife through butter, so sharp was the cut. Then, close on its heels, the invisible force behind the cut smashed asunder everything else. Thankfully though, Nyx's bowling into Tartarus had saved them. Despite its deadly power, the netherworld scythe had ultimately missed its target that Tartarus was aiming for - both Dionysus and Gumiho.

There was a massive crack, and then, the walls of Dionysus's house as well as a dozen houses beyond all gave way, and the ceilings of these houses all came crashing down within a massive pile of plaster, wood and rubble. Dionysus scrambled out of the rubble, spitting dust and looked around. The others were also all just emerging from the collapsed rubble, all similarly covered with dust and ceiling plaster. Of Tartarus, there was no sign. She had disappeared along with the portal, with Nyx and Ea in tow.

The entire row of terrace houses including Dionysus's had collapsed in on themselves, such was the force of Tartarus's blade of oblivion. Dionysus looked at where the portal had been dumbly, there was nothing there now, no trace there had ever been a portal.

Gumiho howled in grief and despair. Her Ea was also gone, along with Tartarus… She voiced out what everyone was thinking.

"Where have they gone? Ea … "

"They are in Tartarus, which is far beneath the lowest levels of the underworld… "

Dionysus said grimly. She wiped aside the dust on her face mixed in with some tears.

"I am going to get them back…"

The pink haired goddess vowed, clenching her fist.

"I am going with you! She has Ea, and if she dares to harm a single strand of her hair, then when I find them, I will tear out her liver and eat it before her!"

Gumiho stated grimly.

Morrigan was flicking the dust off her black cloak. Always unflustered, she managed to look calm even within the rubble of Dionysus's house. She said thoughtfully.

"We might need help though, we hit her with everything we had just now. Trying to rescue Nyx and Ea from where she calls home would be much harder than fighting her here."

Dionysus breathed in deeply. Morrigan's words rang true even though her heart wanted nothing more than to fly to Nyx's side right now.

"You are right, Morrigan. We do need help, and I know just where to get that help. I … am going to see Zeus…"


	20. To Be Zeus's Wife

**Chapter 20 - To be Zeus's Wife**

Hera stalked into the celestial hall, her heels clicking loudly. She railed inwardly at herself. Why did she put up with Zeus! Why did she put up with a god that was such a philanderer, a skirt chaser! Why did she marry a god which did not seem to believe in the sanctity of marriage in the first place! She was a beautiful goddess, at least she felt that she was beautiful enough. Why was it so hard for Zeus to stay faithful!

Hera's footsteps slowed, as her train of thought turned sorrowful. She stopped and sat down by a fountain of water. With a wave of her hand, the bubbling fountain stopped and the water in the pool stilled. Hera stared into water at her reflection. A stunningly beautiful face looked back at her, framed with pink curls. Despite all the centuries of time that had passed, that face had not added a single wrinkle. She made a special trip to the Canathus Spring and bathed there once every year and even Zeus swore that she looked lovelier every year after she emerged from the spring.

Unbidden, the face of Zeus rose within her mind, and Hera felt her heart constrict. Centuries of love and marriage … She wished she could hate Zeus, but she didn't. She still loved her husband after so many years, after so many infidelities. She sighed and raised her head proudly. She was Hera, the formal one and only wife of Zeus. Nothing would ever take that away from her. She rose and walked into their bedroom… and nearly did a double take. There was an unfamiliar girl in their room!

The woman turned around and Hera's jaw dropped.

"Z… Zeus! WHAT are you doing in a female form?!"

She exploded, for at this instant, the Zeus before her was in the form of a stunning and very busty woman! Golden hair crowned her while a set of pretty, mesmerizing eyes looked out from a perfectly shaped face. This Zeus had creamy white smooth skin and a curvaceous body that seemed to be almost bursting with vitality, and it oozed sex appeal too!

"Hera, my love! You came just in time! How do I look?"

Even Zeus's voice was that of a woman as she did a twirl in front of the mirror, observing herself.

"You look stunning, Zeus! I am filled with jealousy at your beauty … oh goddess, what I am doing commenting on how you look! Have you taken leave of your sense utterly? Why are you in the form of a woman! Wait, this isn't another one of your tricks to get into some locked up tower to seduce yet another virginal damsel is it?"

Hera folded her arms and looked at Zeus suspiciously.

"Hera, you wound me. Of course it isn't! I … I am in fact doing this for you!"

Zeus spread her arms extravagantly and then hugged Hera close. She struggled a little, still pouting but even that pout melted when she felt Zeus's hands gently massaging the back of her neck. After centuries of marriage, Zeus knew where all of Hera's buttons were!

"Okay, explain how turning into a woman form is for me?"

Hera shrugged aside the descending haze over herself with some difficulty and asked.

Zeus, didn't stop her gentle ministrations on Hera and continued talking while her other hand caressed up and down Hera's smooth back, already pushing down her clothes to reveal her creamy breasts.

"I know you always get jealous when I go down to earth for fear that some woman will catch me eye. But Dionysus, who is my child, you remember Dion right? Well, she requested an urgent meeting. So, just to allay any worries you have, this time I am going to go in this woman form and I will stay in it until I come back. So, you can be rest assured there will be no hanky panky of any sort while I am down on earth this time! Now can you see? I am truly doing all this because you are my queen, my wife and the dearest person in my heart!"

Zeus leaned Hera back onto their majestic celestial bed and traced a finger down her cheekbone even as she made her heartfelt declaration. She didn't stop there and the exploring finger slowly meandered down past Hera's neck, over her collarbone and found delight in teasing one of her breasts.

Hera tried to shrug off the warm sensations surging through her while focusing on what Zeus was telling her, though she was fighting a steadily losing battle.

"F…flattery will get you nowhere with me! I … I know you too well! Dionysus is in the city of Odaiba right? Mnemosyne is there too! You… you just want an excuse to visit your old flame again! I bet the minute you get within ten steps of her, you will be shedding this form and jumping her and… and… mmmpppphhh"

Hera's accusations were conveniently silenced by a forceful intense kiss from Zeus. As their tongues entwined, she couldn't help shuddering with some delight. Zeus's female lips were so soft while her tongue retained the wicked playfulness the male Zeus was so known for. She tried again valiantly when they finally broke for breath after a long interval.

"You… just make sure you stay far way from Mnemosyne you hear me? You have already had nine children with her! I … I won't stand for you to … to… have more… "

Hera almost lost her train of thought again, as Zeus this time kissed her neck heatedly, while her fingers continued to gently massage her breasts. Curse those womanly lips she possessed now! They were so delightfully soft and smooth!

"I hearby swear on all I hold dear that I shall retain this female form from now until I finish my meeting with Dionysus and come back to you, my dear Hera! There! Will that be enough to reassure your heart?"

Zeus said solemnly, hiding a smile as she crawled up over her wife and looked into Hera's eyes earnestly. She then kissed Hera again, this time hugging her close while losing herself within her mouth and tongue. The soft moans coming from Hera told her she had successfully won this round, for no further protests was forthcoming. Instead, Hera hugged Zeus closer and kissed back hungrily.

The third time they break apart for air, Hera just nodded wordlessly, accepting Zeus's vow and said shyly, sounding once again like the blushing maiden Zeus married so many centuries ago instead of a proud married goddess.

"Okay, I believe you. I… I love you Zeus, I always have, I always will … no matter what happens, or what form you take. Even… even if you become a woman! So… so… !"

Hera said, while looking down shyly, away from Zeus's intense gaze. Her face was really red as she stammered out her words renewing her love.

Zeus gave a gentle pat on Hera's head approvingly and then gently tilted her chin so that she was forced to look back directly at her again. She said with a naughty gleam in her eyes.

"Woman I may be, and I can't change back due to my oath, but let's see how much this woman form can pleasure you! Who knows? Perhaps you might prefer me in this form sometimes!"

And without waiting for any further protests from Hera, Zeus dived in and kissed, nibbled, licked and caressed the giggling Hera into submission. Her giggles turned into soft sighs, and then moans of pleasure …

A long time later, when Zeus finally rose from their bed, she left a Hera that was sleeping soundly, totally tired out.

Zeus patted her wife's head fondly and kissed her lips once last time. Hera smiled cutely in her sleep at the kiss, and a faint flush appeared on her cheek. Zeus chuckled a little, seeing that even such a gesture was enough to give her wife a rather naughty dream. She tucked the blankets up snugly around Hera's naked form and then walked with hips sashaying towards the door.

She opened the door, looked back at the still sleeping form of Hera and whispered.

"Sleep well, my beloved Hera ..."

Then, Zeus closed the door softly and left for her meeting with Dionysus.


End file.
